Night Guide:The Star's
by Red-Miko
Summary: This is all Life.Kagome's parents didn't want her at age 4.They tried to overdose,and kill her in the hospital.After unsure nurse told them she was dead they left.She was revived.She was adopted a month later.Then she moves.Now it's just a teen's life.In
1. My Life

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Night Guide:The Star's Chp.1"My Life"

_Your 4 year old daughter appears to be sick. Her temp. is incrediablly high. She would die within three to two days. Hataru squeezed her husbands hand. He whispered"I need to talk to my wife alone" The doctor nodded. He left. Hataru smiled"Isn't this what we've wanted?We can live freely now...and...maybe have a miracle that doesn't give us a bad title like Kagome" Kagome listened to this. Her thoughts all foggy by the fever. Daichi smirked,and kissed Hataru"In two days...we'll move far away from Japan..." Hataru walked over to Kagome. She got a needle,and put it in her arm. The vaccine went into her. Kagome began to have a seizure. Hataru screamed"AHHH!KAGOME!" Daichi called in fake concern"Doctor Akira!Doctor Akira!" Akira ran in"Nurse!Nurse!" Hataru cried fake tears. About 5 nurses ran in. Akira,and Daichi were escorted to the hall. Akira yelled"Give her the vaccine" The nurse stuck it in her arm. Kagome stopped shaking. Her heart monitor made a loud beeping noise. The doctor got the metal plates"Clear!" Kagome didn't revive. The doctor sighed"We lost her" Nurse Rubi bowed"I'll go give the news" She walked out,and gave the noise. Hataru sobbed in her shoulder.Half laughing. Daichi suppressed his smile"Oh dear god...she was our only child!" Rubi knew they were faking. They didn't give a rats ass what happened to Kagome. Rui sent them off. Rubi took a blue liquid out her sleeve,and ran back into the room,and put it in a needle. Doctor akira yelled"Rubi!What are you doing s-_

_Rubi spat"Relax!" She stuck it into Kagome's arm. Beep...beep...beep_

_Doctor Akira gasped"Put her on life support quick!" The nurses hucked Kagome back up. Nurse Eiko asked"Would you like for me to go get her parents?" Rubi spat"Don't bother!" Akira sighed"they overdosed her...they wanted this child dead...without a trace" Rubi whispered"When she recovers...we have to take her to the orpahnage...she has no real parents now" Kagome coughed. Akira whispered"Kagome...can you hear me?" Kagome had tears falling down her cheek"They never loved me...I...I_

_Rubi whispered"It's alright now...you'll never see them again,Kagome..." Kagome whispered"The point is...I'm alone...I have no family" Akira whispered"We're taking you to the orphnage...when you recover" Kagome turned her head,and didn't say another word. The rest of that day...she cried and cried. Til she could cry no more._

_**A Month Later**_

_Kagome put on a red skirt,and a plain red t-shirt. A police stood at the door"Come on,Kagome" Kagome slipped her black reebok on and walked up to the police. Her shoulder length raven hair was tyed in a ponitail with a grey ribbion. To match her sad and gloomy silver eyes. The police asked"How have you been,Kagome...feel better?" Kagome only nodded,but didn't speak. The policemen smiled"I'm Ken Rukimo...I'll be escorting you to the Childrens Home" Kagome whispered"I know,sir...sorry to waste your time" Ken though she'd been mute,but Kagome could never keep her mouth shut" Dah...I mean okay" Kagome looked straight ahead. Ken had long raven hair,and misty gray eyes. They sorta looked alike. But WAS NOT related. Kagome squeezed Ken's hand"I'm scared...I don't want to go to that place" Ken stopped,and knelt down in front of Kagome"I'll make you a promise" Kagome whispered"Promises are meant to be broken" Ken whispered"And some were meant to stay together" Kagome whispered"What's your promise" Ken smiled"I've been with you ince your parents left,and I've been thinking...i make you my daughter" Kagome squealed and hugged Ken"Thank you" Ken whispered"I need one day.Tommorow...I'll come back to yu,and we'll move to Tokyo...I've gotten myself attached to you" Kagome began to cry"Thank you...Father" Ken hugged Kagome closer"Okay...let's go" Kagome asked"It's just the two of us right?" Ken nodded"No one else...I'm only 18...women are to much drama" Kagome giggled._

_**The Orahnage**_

_Kagome hugged Ken"I'll see you tommorow then?" Ken nodded"Get a good night sleep...I'll be here before you even awake" Kagome nodded,and went with the young lady. Ken walked up to Lady Kaede"I want to adopt,Kagome" Kaede smiled"The child didn't even have a chance to look around" Ken whispered"She's been threw a lot" Kaede smiled"This way young man" She gave him paper's to sign. He signed them after like 3 mintues. Kaede smiled"She's yours...I see ye've given her a middle name...her old parents must've haven't gave a time of day" Ken smirked"Silver...like a star" Kaede smiled"I see...ye have a very creative mind" Ken bowed"I'll be back at the crack of dawn to get...my daughter. Kaede are a Father.I hope you know you have a huge responsiblity" Ken nodded"My parents worked me until I bleed" Kaede laughed"A sense of humor...Kagome will love you.I beileve she already does" Ken smiled,and left"I'll be on my way" Kaede smiled,and went to go find Kagome's room. _

_**Kagome's room**_

_Kaede walked into the room"Hey there child" Kagome jumped"Uh...excuse me...you scared me" Kaede smiled"It is quite alright child...let me see ye hand" Kagome gave the elder her hand hesitantly. Kaede smiled"You aren't a regular human,Kagome" Kagome asked"How is that so?" Kaede smiled"You're miko" Kagome smiled"Ken told me that when he came to vist me" Kaede smiled"Get some rest,child,for ye have a long day tommorow" Kagome nodded,and went to her bed._

_**Next Day**_

_Kagome felt someone shaking her out of her sleep. Kagome groaned"5 more minutes" Kagome opened her eyes to see Ken. He smiled"Ready to go?" Kagome sat up"Yes,Father" He smiled as she put her own shoes on. Ken picked her up,and walked out the room. Soon to be in his black hummer which was full of bags. Kagome asked"You alr-_

_Ken cut her off"Ready to go...we're gonna stop by the store,and get some breakfast" Kagome asked"Like...ramen?Hanburger?"_

_Ken shook his head"No...a strawberry smoothie,and a waffle" Kagome licked her lips"sounds delicous...fruit smoothie?"_

_Ken nodded"No junk food for breakfast" Kagome smiled"Okay" _

_After they ate they were on the road. Kagome asked"I have nothing to wear,Dad" Ken smiled"Already bought you a ton of things...that's what took up most the room" Kagome asked"Do we have a home waiting?" Ken nodded"Yes...get as much rest you want" Kagome relaxed"I love you" Ken smiled softly"I love you too...now get some sleep" Kagome smiled,and let sleep take over._

_**Tokyo,Japan:7:15AM**_

_Kagome ran into the house,and up the stairs. Ken called"Pick any room!" Kagome squealed"It's so big!"_

_Kagome walked int the blood red room. That had black furniture. Kagome opened the curtains able to see the neck door neighbors room. A boy with silver hair,and amber eyes stared at her. He looked about 5. Kagome looked away,and walked out the room,and downstairs. Ken asked"Found your room?" Kagome nodded"Yep!" Kagome never felt so loved before,and was going to cherish it.No matter what. _

_**11 Years Later**_

15 year old Kagome walked into her home,and called'Dad!I'm home!" There was no response. Kagome ran to the kitchen,and saw a note on the wall. It read:_Won't be home til late,Dad_

Kagome smiled,and jogged up her stairs. Her cell began to ring. Kagome took it out her pocket,and answered"Hello?

"Hey...you home?"

Kagome smiled"Hey,Sango...yeah I'm home" Sango asked"I see you,and Inuyasha still aren't getting along" Kagome sighed"Yeah...he starts everything" Sango smiled"Kikyo starts with you,as does Inuyasha.They go out,and over power you" Kagome laughed"Yeah right!You're my cousin...I know you got my back" Sango laughed"Darn straight. I gotta go. Mom,and Dad argueing again" Kagome giggled"Okay,bye" Kagome hung up. Kagome walked over to her computer,and logged into her chatroom.

ShadowAngel1 as logged in.

WindSorceress has invited ShadowAngel to chatroom.

ShadowAngel1:Hey Kagura

WindSorceress:Hey Silver...i haven't talk to you in ages

ShadowAngel1:All because you've been out sick

WindSorceress:My older brother just moved in.Causing lots of drama

ShadowAngel1:Brother?

WindSorceress:Naraku.My step mother isn't happy he moved in.My Father is.My Mother's threatening to divorce my father.

ShadowAngel1:Do you like your Step-Mother?

WindSorceress:I love her!My birth mother left me not caring.If they divorce...it'll be heaven.No more beatens

ShadowAngel1:He hits you!?

WindSorceress:You can't tell anyone,Silver!

(Kagura is Kagome's close friend in this story.She calls her by her middle name)

ShadowAngel1:Promise.On my star in the sky

WindSorceress:I know I can trust you.My mother's taking custody of me

ShadowAngel1:Well...happy ending?

WindSorceress:Lol

ShadowAngel1:Yeah

ViolentChick has joined chat.

ShadowAngel1:Hey Say!

ViolentChick:...

ShadowAngel1:Say?Are you okay?

WindSorceress:Sango?

ViolentChick:My parents...are divorcing

ShadowAngel1:OMG!What happened!?

ViolentChick:My Father hit me

ShadowAngel1:S...I can't believe this

ViolentChick:My Mother...said she was living,and taking me,and Souta with her.My Dad said he wants Kohaku to stay

WindSorceress:What she say!

ViolentChick:Kohaku wants to go with us,but my Dad took him,and left.Mom called the police.As kidnap

ShadowAngel:I...Sango...you,and your mother should come over here

ViolentChick:Wait here...I'll go ask

ShadowKing has joined chat

ShadowKing:What up,Kagome,Sango,Kagura

ShadowAngel1:...

WindSorceress:Kagome...are you okay?

ShadowKing:What's going on?

ViolentChick:She said well be over there tonight.Tell your Dad,Kay

ShadowAngel1:I'll call him now...hang on Kagura

ShadowKing:Am I even here?

WindSorceress:Hang on Inuyasha.Kagome,and Sango are having a family crisses

ShadowKing:Be back Kagura

Inuyasha jumped onto Kagome's balcomy,and knocked on her window. It opened,and he jumped in. Kagome was on the phone"Um...is there?" The lady,Reian,answered"No...I'm sorry he's already off" Kagome was confused"B...but he said he wouldn't be b-

Reian cut her off"He's on lunch with Ms.Kiyoko. Kagome sighed"Ho...how long have they been going to lunch?" Reian smiled"It's passed a year already" Kagome whispered"Thanks" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked"what's going on?" the phone began to ring. Kagome stood"Wait Inuyasha...hello?" It was Ken"Reian just texted me.Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked"Where are you?" Ken sighed"Lunch...with a friend" Kagome asked"Man?Woman?" Ken sighed again"Woman...what's the real reason you called" Kagome blinked back tears"Uncle Ryuu...kidnapped Kohaku.Aunt Ai,and Uncle Ryuu were argueing,and-

Ken sounded worried"Kagome,dear,slow down...I don't understand" Kagome began to cry"Sango said he hit her. Ai started threanting to take her,and Kohaku away.He took Kohaku and left.Ai called the police telling them he kidnapped Kohaku" Ken was beyound shocked. Kagome sobbed"I told them to come over...is that okay?" Ken nodded"I'm going over to Ai's place.I'll be home soon as I can" Kagome hung up,and felt someone hug her. Kagome hugged back when she realized it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha whispered"Kohaku will be fine,Kagome" Kagome sobbed"what is Ryuu goes all crazy,and comes back and kills Ai or Sango" Inuyasha whispered"Ken won't let that happen" Her computer dinged. Kagome pulled away,and wiped her tears. Kagome walked over to it.

WindSorceress:Silver,is everything okay?

ShadowAngel1:My Dad's taking care of it

ViolentChick logged off

ShadowAngel1:gotta go Kagura...talk to you later

Shadowangel1 has logged off

Kagome stood,and wiped her tears"I'll be fine,Inuyasha" Inuyasha asked"Maybe...I should stay til your Dad gets back"

Kagome shook her head"I'll be fine...aren't you suppose to be with Kikyo or something" Inuyasha yelled"Who said I was her lap dog!?" Kagome yelled"I didn't!Get out!" Inuyasha snorted,and left. the door slammed downstairs. She heard Ken call"Kagome!I need your help!" Kagome ran down the stairss to see Sango in hysteric crying,and sobbing. Kagome hugged her. Ai wiped her tears away"Thank you older brother" Another lady was there. She had shoulder length red hair,and jade eyes. She was fairly beautiful. She looked very concerned as well. Kagome gasped"you're bleeding Sango" Sango had a gash on her arm,and a black and blue burise on her face. Sango sniffed"I'll be fine" Ken asked"Sasada...please help Sango please" She took Sango's hand"Come with me dear. Kagome followed. they went outside to a red honda. She opened her trunk,and go some things only a hospital had. She began to bandage Sango. Kagome whispered"Thank you for helping,Ms.Kiyoko...is it?" Sasada nodded"Yeah,and I hope you don't mind me,and your Father dating" Kagome smiled"It's time for him to start dating anyway.Can't be alone forever" Including he was 29. She looked about 26. Kagome smiled. Sasada smiled"All done dear" Sango smiled"Thank you Ms.Kiyoko" Kagome asked"You know her Say?" Sango smiled"She's our new school nurse" Kagome smiled"I hadn't been to the nurse so i wouldn't of known" Sango said matter of fact"But I DID'NT know that they were dating" Kagome giggled"I'm okay Say...I just want to know why he didn't tell me" Sasada smiled"He...wanted to make sure he loved me before he told his one and only favorite girl in the world" Kagome laughed"He said that!" Sasada smiled"I'm jealous!" they all laughed. Ken was watching,and smiled. Sasada's phone rung"Hello"

"Where are you!It's getting creepy here!Plus it's getting dark!"

Sasada giggled"I'll be home soon sweety" Sango looked at Kagome confused. Kagome didn't jump to conclusions"Who was that?" Sasada smiled"My daughter,Ayame" Kagome smiled"I'm one of her friends,Kagome...call me Silver" Sango rolled her eyes,but laughed when Kagome was glaring at her. Sasada smiled"I'll call you Silver.Your Father said that you loved being called by your middle name" Kagome smiled"Yeah" Inuyasha ran out his house to Sango"You alright?"

Sango nodded"Any of you heard from Miroku" At that Ken called from the house"Hey!Kagome!Miroku's on the phone" Kagome asked"Why he calling me?" Kagome ran and got the wireless,and walked back out"Hello?Miroku why are you calling me?And why are you panting"

Miroku tried to catch his breath"Kagome...I need your help with something?are you alone?" Kagome walked away from everyone else,and asked"What is it?" Miroku sighed"These girls were attacking me" Kagome busted out laughing. Sango,and Miroku ran over. Sasada went back inside. Inuyasha asked"What's up" Kagome leaned against Sango"God...what for?" Miroku sighed"I feel so insulted.I don't know...I sorta groped Kikyo in front of them after asking them to bare my ch-

Kagome fell over laughing"My gut!Oh my god" Sango took the phone"what's going on.Only thing she heard was the dial tone. Inuyasha helped Kagome up,as she laughed. Sango asked"What's funny!?" Kagome laughed"M..Miro...Miro...god!HAHAHA!"

Inuyasha sighed"Spill it,wretch!" Kagome calmed down"O...okay.He called,and told me these girls were attacking him.I was thinking like no wonder becuase he was a huge pervert" Sango giggled. Kagome went on"Then he said he groped Kikyo!After he asked them all the bear his children" Sango,and Kagome errupted in laughter. Inuyasha was not amused. sango gasped"that's his girlfriend" Kagome giggled"S...sorry" Kagome held her stomach as she giggled. Inuyasha growled"Muiroku's dead" Kagome followed Inuyasha into his house"Don't hurt him,inuyasha,he-

Inuyasha spat with venom and it made Kagome jump"I DON'T CARE!" Kagome jumped with a squeak"I...i'm sorry" Kagome walked out. Inuyasha sighed"Kagome!Wait!" Kagome ignored him,and walked into her home. Sango followed. Inuyasha slammed his door. Sesshomaru called"Why you slamming the door!" Inuyasha called back"Shut up!"

_**Next Day**_

Kagome and Sango walked to school. Sango asked"He yelled out you?that doesn't seem unusal" Kagome yelled"I mean with venom like this...SANGO!I'M TIRED OF YOU BEING SO CLUELESS!" Sango squeaked"That's scary" Kagome smiled"and I meant it too,but I wouldn't yell at you like that" Kagome saw Miroku walking up to the two. Kagome hit him on the head"You are sick!Groping that slut!" Sango didn't speak. She crossed her arms,and left"Hmpth!Pervert" Kagome glared at him. Miroku sighed"I couldn't resist...she has a huge-

Kagome stepped on his foot"GOD MIROKU!YOU'RE DISGUSTING!THAT'S THE WROST THING YOU'VE EVERY SAID!" Miroku held his foot,and squeaked at her fused face. Miroku gulped"I...didn't mean to say that.I meant I just couldn't resist...and she liked it" Kagome stepped on his other foot,and stomped off. Miroku fell t the ground"I offically have broken toes" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the shirt,and made him get up. Miroku squeaked"H...Heya Inuyasha!" Inuyasha yelled"You flirt,and grope my girlfriend,and made me scare the crap out of her!" Miroku gulped"You have self control,Inuyasha,and...I'm sorry...she was all on me...I couldn't resist" Inuyasha asked"On you?That slut!I'll fix her!" Miroku asked"May I help...to pay my debt" Inuyasha smirked"Here's the plan...

_**Period 1:Chemistry**_

Kagome sat by Sango,and Inuyasha sat beside Kagome,and Miroku sat beside Sango. Miroku whispered"The plan is now in action...go ahead" Inuyasha tapped on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned to him"W...what is it?" Sango waited. Inuyasha sighed"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for yelling at you" Kagome looked at Sango then at Inuyasha"Are yo feeling okay?" Miroku smirked for no apparent reason. Sango was getting suspicious. Inuyasha sighed as she felt his head"I'm fine...

Kagome smiled"I'm glad you apoligized,Inuyasha" Inuyasha smirked"Don't tell anyone though" Kagome yelled feeling anger take over her once sober mind"Why not!You're afraid your reputation will be ruined because you said sorry to some loser!?" Sango smacked her forehead. Inuyasha smirked,and shrugged"Maybe" Kagome turned red"You...you...je-

Miroku's watch began to beep,and Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips. Kagome gasped into the kiss but soon gave in. Kikyo walked in with Naraku,and gasped. She walked up to Kagome,and grabbed her arm,and yanked her up. Kagome pulled back,and stood up. Kagome ducked Kikyo's swing,and tripped her. Kikyo spat"You slut!" Kagome yelled"How can I be a slut?He kissed me!" Inuyasha made no eye contact. He whispered"Good so far" Miroku nodded. Sango knew what was going on. Kikyo slapped Kagome. Everyone gasped in shock. Sango screamed"How dare y-

Ayame held Sango back. Kagome's eyes flashed,and she punched Kikyo slap dab in the nose. It began to bleed. She fell back. Kagome got on top of Kikyo,and began to punch the heck out of her. Sango got loose,and began to kick Kikyo in her side. Kouga,and his crew walked in. Kagura,and her friends walked in. Kagura grabbed Kagome,an Kaguya grabbed Sango. Kikyo was wincing,and coughing on the floor. Kagome struggled"Think twice before you touch me,slutty hoe!" Sango spat on Kikyo. Mr.Yuki walked in"Kagome,and Sango Rukimo!To the principals office!Kikyo after you go to the nurse...join them!" Naraku helped Kikyo"Babe...are you alright?" Inuyasha roared"Babe!?" Sango stepped on Inuyasha's foot. He hopped up,and down. Sango spat"You jerk!You stole Kagome's first kiss for Kikyo!Oh!I swear you'll pay for that" Kagome stomped out. Sango called"Kay!Wait for me!" Inuyasha rubbed his foot. Miroku sighed"Backfired" Inuyasha winced"Ya think!?"

_**Office:1 Hour Later**_

Principal Osimu spat with venom"How dare you start a fight in my school!Who swung first" Kagome,and Kikyo pointed at Kikyo,and Kikyo pointed at Kagome,and Sango. Osimu spat"Ms.Masu!This is your 10th time coming up here for starting a fight!Sango it is your 23rd time,and Kagome...it is your 1st.I am very shock that someone as kind,pure,and...so full of spirit would do such a thing" Kagome felt so low.Lower than dirt. Kagome's voice treambled"I...I'm sorry" Osimu sighed"No excuses,and no exceptions.I'm afraid...you all are suspended for this last week of school...you will take your test home,and return them at sunset" Kagome sat mutely. Sango,and Kikyo yelled"SUSPENDED!FOR THE LAST WEEK!?" Kagome stood,and bowed"I'm sorry again,Osimu...I'll return to my class o get my test" Osimu sighed"Dismissed...all of you" Kagome walked out. Sango walked beside her"Ka...Kagome?" Kagome whispered disappointed in herself"When I turned 6...I promised...to my Father...that I'd never screw up.That I'd think before I did...I've failed" Sango whispered as she wrapped her arm around her arm"It'll be alright,Kagome" Kagome whispered"No it won't" Kagome had a wet cheek. Bangs covered her eyes. Sango sighed as they walked into the class. Kagome took her arm back. Everyone looked at Kagome with pity. She always did good. Til an hour ago. Inuyasha whispered"S...she looks so-

Miroku finished"hurt,Hopeless,Disappointed" Inuyasha spat"I get it!" Kikyo stomped in"Whose miss goody two shoes now?" Kagome bowed before Mr.Yuki"Please forgive my behavior.I don't know what came over me.May I have my test" Mr.Yuki gasped"W...why!?Where are you going,Kagome?" Kagome looked away. Sango sighed"We've been suspended for this week" Mr.yuki gasped"The last week of school!?" Everyone gasped. Kagua yelled"Not Kagome!She didn't mean to do what she did!The old fart!I'll show him isolated!" Kagome whispered"No excuses,and no exceptions" Mr.Yuki sighed,and gave Kagome,Sango,and Kikyo they're test"Hope to see you soon,and Kagome cheer up.It isn't that bad" Kagome whispered"For my Father it'll be"

Mr.Yuki sighed"Have a nice summer" Sango snorted"Yeah...whatever!Do you know how strict my uncle,and mother are!If they were evil!They'd beat us til we were dead!" agome disappeared. Sango jumped"Ka...Kagome!Wait for me would'cha!Come on!" Kagura spat"Kikyo!You slut!why couldn't you be quiet for once in your life!" Kikyo spat"She's an animal!Basicly killed me!She isn' even a normal miko!Dark miko to be exact!Cursed I tell you!" Kouga yelled"You're the cursed one!" Kikyo spat"At least my parents wanted me!" there was a loud crash. Kagome stood in the doorway struggling. Sango yelled"Kagome!She doesn-

Kagome yelled"My parents tried to kill me!I bet yours would've wanted to do that any day!" Everyone gasped at the 'kill' part. Sango yelled"Kagome...please!" Kagome yelled"They didn't _want _anyone to have a cursed child!they wanted a miracle!Not some dumb DarkMiko who was worthless!" Kikyo laughed"they tried to kill you?Yeah right!" Kagome got free and stomped up to Kikyo,and rolled her sleeve up to show a needle brusie"Do you see that!They tried to overdose me!Kill me!Poison!Murder!Any word in the book!" Kikyolaughed"Whoea...you must've been one brat" Sango stopped Kagome from doing anything further"Kagome!I'm not kidding anymore!Your birth parents may haven't wanted you,but you have someone who does!" Kikyo laughed"Who would want you sango?Your Father?Bet he already killed your younger brother" Sango went pale as snow. One sigle tear fell before Kikyo hit the floor. Kagome had punched her so hard she flew back,hit the wall,an then the floor. Sango ran out sobbing. Miroku jumped out"Sango!" Kagome spat"Kikyo...you'll pay for that one...sango wait!" Kagome ran out. Kikyo was out cold. Miroku,and Inuyasha felt guilty beyond guilty.

_**Home**_

Kagome hugged sango"It'll be alright" Ai asked"What happened!?" Sango ran into her other's arm. Ken asked"What's going on" Kagome felt sick all the sudden at seeing her Father"W...we were suspended...Kikyo...s...she said some crap,and I beated her up...I...I'm soory,Father" Ken smiled"Kagome...I do expect more than beated her up.I expected knocking her out cold!" Sango,and Kagome yelled"W...W..WHAT!" Ai hit he brothers arm"What he means to say is what were you thinkin-

Ken smirked"Remeber Eiko?" Ai sighed"To admit...I've had my fights...you're off the hook" after getting comforted,and talked to they went off to bed. To get all test done,and over with.

_**Friday**_

Inuyasha,and Miroku tried and tried to talk to them but it never worked. They were ignored. Kikyo wasn't heard from.

Kagome sighed"What are we gonna do this summer?" Sango shrugged"I don't know...you tell me?" Kagome asked"Wanna take a Yacht?We can invite some friends...just girls" Sango squealed"That's been the best idea ever!" Kagome grabbed her phone"I'll call Dad,and ask" She dialed him up,and he soon answered"Hello?" Kagome smiled"Hey,Dad,me,and Sango were wondering if we could maybe take a Yacht out,and enjoy like 3 days put in the ocean?Only girls" Ken smiled"Only girl,Kagome...no boys" Kagome squealed"He said yes!Thank you,love you bye!" Kagome hung up"Well!Let's spread the news" Kagome tossed Sango the house phone,and she had her cell. They called:Rin,Ayame,Kagura,Kaguya,Yura,and Kanna"

_**That Night**_

Everyone they called were going. Sango,and Kagome packed already,and decided to leave that night. They already called someone to have the Yacht ready. The doorbell rung. Kagome called from her room"I got it,Say!" Kagome jogged down the stairs,and opened the door to see only Inuyasha,and Miroku. Kagome sighed"I don't have time to hear you two excuses" Kagome tried to close the door,but Inuyasha stopped it,and they walked in. sango jogged down the stairs,but stopped half way"What are you two doing here?" Kagome heard the back door bell ring. Kagome walked into the kitchen,and opened the door to see the girls she,and Sango invited. Inuyasha asked"Are you guys having a sleep over or something?" Kagura looked at Kagome. Kanna blurted"No!We're going somewhere" Inuyasha crossed his arms"That'd be?" Sango snorted"I'm not scared to tell you,because you aren't going" Kagome came down stairs with her,and Sango's bag. Kagome sighed"We'll be on a Yacht for 3 whole days...only us girls,no boys" Inuyasha gasped"Awesome!Please can we go!" Kagura smirked"Sorry,but Ken made it clear no boys.you probably got Kagome in anough trouble as it is" Inuyasha took Kagome's hand,and went upstairs,and Miroku to sango outside to talk.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome tried to yank her hand back,but Inuyasha did something that made her red. He pulled her to his chest. They're faces only inches away. Kagome whispered"What are you doing" Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...I'm really sorry...just let me explain what me,and Miroku were doing" Kagome sighed,and looked away"Fine" Inuyasha smirked"You see...Miroku told me Kikyo was already cheating on me with that Naraku dude,AND that she was all over him...so I wanted to get her back.Make her swallow her words.She said your first kiss would be by a nobody,and that she wouldn't be wrong,and if she was she'd lose a big chunk of her reoutatuion...so I kissed you...you were kissed by a popular person" Kagome began to laugh"Is that is?I bet that's why we haven't seen her...she's in hiding" Inuyasha laughed"I know...I broke up with her yesturday,but Kagome...I'm really really sorry,and about your parents" Kagome smiled"It's okay...all forgiven,Inuyasha" Inuyasha let go of her hand"I guess you can g-

Kagome placed her soft lips on his,and kissed him sweetly. Inuyasha took over immediatly. Kagome felt her back hit the edge of her bedside. Kagome didn't care...she just wanted to get that nagging voice out her head. Telling her to kiss him,and she did. Inuyasha fell on top of Kagome. On her bed. The kiss didn't break up. Kagome loved how he heated the kiss but then slowed it into a passionate kiss. The last kiss felt nothing like the one she was feeling now. Kagome felt his hand on top of her's. they heard Sango call"KAGOME!COME ON!WPULD'CHA!" Inuyasha pulled back"You should go,Kagome" Kagome,and Inuyasha got up. Inuyasha whispered"I'll miss you a lot,Kagome...and I'm stil-

Kagome put her finger on his lips"Shhhhh...

Kagome captured his lips. Inuyasha kissed her sweetly. Kagome pulled back and whispered"It's only 2 days" Inuyasha smirked"When you come back...can I take you out?And...may I ask you...will you be my girlfriend?" Kagome smirked"Yes...to both questions" Kagome bit her lower lip. Inuyasha got the message and catured her lips. They soon pulled back. Kagome kissed his cheek"See you when I get back,Inuyasha!" theyboth went down stairs. The girls left. Inuyasha sighed"What happened between you,and Say?" Miroku smirked"I kissed her!Boo-Yah!" Inuyasha laughed"You ain't the only one who got kissed" Miroku gasped"Kagome kissed YOU FIRST!Man...guess she couldn't resist" Inuyasha smirked"We hooked up" Miroku smirked"As did I and Say" Inuyasha asked"what do we do now?" Miroku sighed"Let's go back to my place,and prank call Sesshomaru,and Kouga...since his girlfriend,Rin,is gone...he'll be Mr.Lonely" Inuyasha laughed"I say we do Kouga first" Miroku smirked"Race you back!" Inuyasha smirked"You're so on!" Miroku yelled"On 3" Inuyasha ran"3!" Miroku ran after him"Cheater!"

_**The Ocean**_

They got onto the Yacht. Kagome smirked as it began to take off"Man...it's really beautiful out here at night" Kagura took Kagome's arm"Let's go!We're gonna play a few games!" So everyone got in they're pj's.

Kagome in her black tank top,and black boxers. Sango in the same except it was pink. Kagura's was blue,Rin's was brown,Yura's was sky blue,and Kaguya's was white. They all sat on the floor. Kagome asked"What first?" yura smirked"Choices are Truth or Dare,Cards,20 questions,Snuggle Bug,etc..."

Sango tapped her chin"How about Snuggle Bug"

Everyone smirked"THEN IT'S SET!" They all said at once.


	2. Summer Fun Begins

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AnimeNfo:No Ayame...I took her out of the chapter...sorry to Ayame fans

The Night Guide:The Star's Chp.2"The Summer Fun Begins"

Kagome groaned"Come on!I'm always the Snuggle Bug!" Sango sighed"Go hide,and stop whining" Kagome stood,and ran off to hide. Kagome smirked. Kagome walked over to a pair of stairs,and walked down them. It was a cellar. Kagome sat against the wall,and yelled"READY!"

Everyone set up to go find Kagome.

Meanwhile Kagome heard her phone ringo tone start. Kagome jumped,and grabbed it,and quickly put it on vibrate then answered"Hello?" It was Inuyasha"Hey" Kagome rolled her eyes"You could've risked my hiding spot Inuyasha!" Kagome heard the cellar door open. Kagome gulped. She saw a flashlight,and it shine on her. Sango smirked"Found you" She sat beside her. Kagome went back to hearing Inuyasha talk"What are you all doing anyway" Kagome smirked"Oh...nothing...talking about guys" Inuyasha yelled"W...what!" Kagome giggled"Ca-lax...we're playing Snuggle Bug...sheesh" Inuyasha relaxed"Oh" Kagome asked"What are you doing?" Inuyasha smirked"Making out with Kikyo" Kagome yelled"What!" Sango rolled her eyes. Inuyasha laughed"I was kidding" Kagome relaxed"Oh" The door opened. Kanna,and Kagura showed up. They sat down. Only one left was Yura,Rin,and Kagura. Inuyasha sighed"Gotta go...me,and Miroku are plaaning to prank call Sesshomaru,and Kouga. Kagome giggled"Have fun" Inuyasha smirked"How can I...I keep thinking about you" Kagome smiled"It's only three days...bye"

Kagome hung up,and sighed. the door open,and they heard Rin,Yura,and Kaguya trying to get down there first. Kagome and the others began to laugh.

_**After 50 minutes of that game:**_

Kagome asked"New game?" Rin asked"How about Spin the Secret?" Kagome grabbed the empty Moutain Dew bottle"Sure!" Rin asked"Kagome you spin" Kagome spinned,and it landed on Kanna. Kagome stood,as did Kanna. They went into the closet. Kanna whispered"Tell the secret" Kagome sighed"Okay,okay...one time I watched Inuyasha undress next door" Kanna fell over laughing. Kagome walked out red"I should've choose something else!" Kanna couldn't stop laughing"Oh...my...gosh!I can't breathe!My gut is on fire!" Rin handed Kagome a slip of paper. Kagome wrote the secret down,and put it in the jar Sango brought. Kanna soon stopped her laughs,and spun the bottle it landed on Sango. They went into the closet. Kanna sighed"I...uh...when I was 6 I met Kagome...I had a crush on her Father,Ken" Sango laughed"Kanna!Oh my gosh!" Sango walked out. Kanna sighed"I guess it's good to get that off me chest" She wrote it down,and put it in a jar. Sango spun the bottle it landed on Kagura. They went int the closet. Sango sighed"Before Kagome was even my couisn...she was in the hospital,and I knew Inuyasha.He kissed me.I was like 4,and he was 5" Kagura walked out"God!" Kagura laughed. Sango sighed"I have a feeling things aren't gonna turn out good" Kagura turned the bottle it landed on Rin. They went into the closet. Kagura sighed"Here I go...um...Thursday...I sorta had you know...w..with Kouga" Rin fell out the closet. Kagome gasped"Rin!" Rin laughed"You'll be scarred for life!You're cursed!" Kagura laughed"No...it was a one time thing...we aren't hook-

Rin laughed so loud it cut her off. Rin soon got over the news,and spun the bottle it landed on Yura. They went into the closet. Rin sighed"I told you all I met Sesshomaru at school.Let the truth be told...I met him at a bar,and the day I met him...we...you know" Yura walked out"Rin!How was it!?" Rin laughed"Wait til we get all the secrets done,go" Yura turned,and it landed on the last person"Kaguya" They went into the closet. Yura smiled"I'm 15,k?" Kaguya nodded"I know" Yura sighed"Two years ago...me,and Miroku almost...you know" Kaguya screamed"EW!You know who is gonna kill you!" Yura walked out"They weren't even going out then" Kagome smirked"You have to tell everyone a secret Kaguya since there are no more opponets" Kagura sighed"Okay,okay...I kissed Naraku like...Wesnday" They all screamed"EW!" Sango passed the jar to Kagome after everyone had they're slips of paper in it. Kagome shook it,andd everyone took one. Since Kagura didn't get one she was the host"Uh...Kagome you first" Kagome read it then laughed"Oh my gosh!Someone had sex with Kouga Thurday night!" Kagome didn't see Kagura wince. Kagome looked at everyone"Mmmm...whose secret was that.Rin?" Rin screamed"NO!EW!" Kagura smiled"Whose was it?" Kagura raised her hand. Kanna gasped"OMG!How was it!?" Kagura smiled"It was...god!"

Everyone laughed. Kagome laughed"I can't believe you!You liked it" Kagura laughed"All I have to tell you is...I can see why girls be all over him,and I'm not lying...it was great" Kagome rolled her eyes"Wow" After Kaguya could stop laughing she went on"uh...Rin you next!" Rin gulped"I don't think I should"

Kaguya sighed"If you don't...we'll punch your-

rin sighed"Alright...When I,when I say I it ain't me,was 4,Inuyasha kissed me" Kagome yelled"What!" Sango fidgeted. Rin smirked"Sango" Sango sighed"It was before you came,Kagome!" Kagome smirked"This is so a good for black mail" Sango whined"Kagome...you're so bad!" Kagome smirked"I know...but why you kiss" Sango sighed"You see...Sesshomaru made Inuyasha do this dare to kiss the prettiest girl in his class,and of course that was me,and it meant nothing...he had a huge bruise when I found out it was a joke" Kagome laughed so hard tears fell. Kagome's cell rung. Kagome answered still laughing"H...hello?" Inuyash asked"What's funny" Kagome giggled"You kissed Sango!Oh man!My gut hurts!" Inuyasha yelled"W...who told you that!It isn't suppose to be told!Kagome!Stop laughing!" Sango took the phone from the laughing Kagome"My bad" Inuyasha yelled"You must not now your cousin to well!She'll use that for black mail!Are you like crazy!" Sango sighed"Sorry!We were playing spin the secret!I-

Inuyasha yelled"I don't care!Thanks a lot!" Kagome took the phone still laughing"So...how waas it,Inuyasha,maybe you should tell Miroku,Say" Sango went pale"N...no!Kagome!" Inuyasha whined"Kagome...please don't tell...I'll do anything" Sango said the exact same thing. Kagome sighed"Alright already...I won't tell" Kaguya sighed"Anyway Yura...your time" Yura read,and laughed"Had a crush on Ken!" Kagome laughed"Who had a crush on my Father" Kagome had put the phone on speaker. Inuyasha yelled"Who had a c-

Miroku's voice came"May I ask what are you all playing" Kanna gulped. Yura laughed"Uh...Sango?" Sango yelled"Hell no!He's my Uncle you idiot!EW!That is so gross!" Kanna raised her hand. Kagome laughed"Oh man!I can't believe you Kanna...that's messed up!" Inuyasha laughed"That's classic" Miroku laughed"Totally,man" Sango yelled"You can't tell anyone our secrets" Kagome sighed"If they do...they'll regret it...trust me" Kaguya laughed but wet on"Uh...Rin" Rin gasped"Inuyasha shouldn't hear this one,but I know it's Kagome" kagome turned red"Uh...gotta go know Inuyasha" Inuyasha yelled"What is it" The girls crowded around Rin,and laughed. Kagome turned the phone off,and sighed of relief. Kanna laughed"you're such a pervert,Kagome!" The phone rung,and Sango picked up just as Kagome chased Kanna out. Everyone waslaughing. Sango giggled"Stop cal-

"This isn't Miroku or Inuyasha" Sango hissed"Shhhh!Who is this!" Kagome,and Kanna ran back in. Kagome asked"Who is that?" The deep boy's voice came again"I know you are on the Rukimo's Yacht. There is You,Sango,Yura(she put it on speaker),Rin,Kagura,Kaguya,Kanna,and Kagome.The fact that...you just put Kagome's cell phone on speaker" Kagome yelled"Who the hell is this!?" He laughed"Oh...someone...I know what you all did...your whole life" Kagome hung up"That was creepy" Kaguya gulped"Let's get back to the game. They all nodded,after Kagome turned the phone off,completely. Kaguya asked"Anyone...go"

Kagura went"Uh...mines says holy sh-

Sango yelled"Read it!" Kagura gulped"Almost had sex with Miroku" Sango jumped up"Who is it!" Kagura looked everyone in the eye,and sighed"Yura" Yura hid behind Kagome"It was two years ago!When we were dating!" Sango asked"When were you dating!?" Yura gulped"Two years ago" Kagome laughed til tears fell. Kaguya grabbed a piece of paper,and gasped"This one is Rin's...met in a bar not at school,and had sex with him at the bar!" Kagome screamed,and then laughed"Oh my gosh!How was it!" Rin laughed"All I'm saying is...wasn't my first time...doing it with him...more than twice" Kagome laughed"Man!You must've...couldn't get enough" Rin smiled"He is the one who took my virginity...at the bar" Kagome was beyond shock"Whoea" Kagome yawned"That's all the secrets" Yura asked"One quick prank call" Kagome dialed a number,grabbed her deep voice toy ma gigger,and put it on speaker. Inuyasha answered"Hello?" Kagura rolled her eyes. Kagome spoke threw the speaker"Who is this?" Inuyasha answered gruffly as usual"Depends what you want and whose asking" Kagome bit back a laughed ,and went on"I know you have girlfriend now...Kagome was it?" Inuyasha yelled"Who the hell is this,and how do you know,Kagome!" Kagome smirked"Let's just say...I'm an old boyfriend of her's...she can get laid real easy" Inuyasha yelled"Why y-

Kagura couldn't take it,and busted out laughing. Kagome laughed as well,and the others too. Inuyasha growled"Who was it?" Kagome laughed"Me...you get angry easily" Inuyasha grunted"Do not!That wasn't funny" Kagome rolled her eyes"See you in three days" Kagome hung up,and walked to her matt. Sango turned the lights out"Goodnight" Everyone said goodnight,and let sleep take over them all.

_**Kagome's Dream(The girl that's 19...looks like Nyu,and Lucy from Elfen Lied)**_

_Kagome saw her birth mother. She had shoulder length red hair,and blue eyes like herself. Then her Father. He had long raven hair,and crimson eyes. Then a girl...about 17. She had long red hair,and crimson eyes. She looked so sad. Her red hair covered her eyes. She whispered"S...sister"_

Kagome shot up with sweat falling down her face. Her phone was ringing. Sango grumbled in her sleep"Ka-go-me" Kagome grabbed it then walked out. She answered"Hello?" It was Inuyasha. Kagome relaxed at the night breeze,and his soft voice"Why you calling so late,Inuyasha?" Inuyasha whispered"I don't know...I just needed to hear your voice...you sound scared.What's wrong?" Kagome whispered"I...just had a dream...that is all" Inuyasha sighed"My phones beeping hold on" Kagome sighed"Mine too" Kagome pulled the phone from her ear. It said:_**ALERT!ALERT!MESSAGE PLEASE READ!**_

Kagome pressed ok And read:_**Married Couple killed. Higurashi,Daiki...and Higurashi Hataru...killed. Missing daughter Higurashi Saiki Rose. Claims to go by only Saiki Rose. Red hair,and crimson eyes...believed to have killed parents. If you have seen this convict (shows picture) please call at 18005556987 Thank you**_

It put the phone to her hear shaking a little. Inuyasha signs"Tradey ain-...Kagome!Are you okay!?" Kagome whispered"Higurashi...m...my parents last name was Higurashi" Inuyasha heard her treambling voice"Kagome...I didn't know...did you know you had a sister?" Kagome shook her head"No...she's two year's older than me...like you,and Sesshomaru" Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...relax...I'm not sure what to say...enjoy your 3 days...worry about it later" Kagome nodded"I will" Inuyasha whispered"Kagome...I...I love you" Kagome smiled"I love you too" They both hung up. Sango,and the other ran out. Sango whispered"Did you get the text!?" Kagome nodded"Yeah...let's not worry about" Yura sighed"Okay"

They all went back to bed.

_**Three Days Later**_

It was night,and the night to return home. Kagome hadn't talked to Inuyasha sense that text. Sango asked"Had fun everyone?" Kagome put on her black skirt,and black t-shirt. Kagome tyed her hair into a ponitail"Be right back guys" Kagome walked out to see the oceans view one last time. Kagome whispered"Why...do I always feel like the stars...relate to me"

Kagome heard a tump,and screams. Kagome turned around to see Saiki turned toward the door she just closed. Sango bammed on the door"Let us out!Kagome!" Kagome's blood went cold as she walked towards her. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. she felt arms wrap around her. Kagome could hear her steady heart beat. Kagome's eyes softened. Her blue one's clouded over with crimson,and her hair became a reddish raven color. Kagome felt cut into her shoulder. Saiki was using her claws to make a star. Kagome fainted in Saiki's arms. She held Kagome closer to her as she felt the boat come to a stop. She heard a boys voice yell(Inuyasha's...they're back)"Step away from Kagome!" Saiki put Kagome on her back,and turned to Inuyasha who gasped at her sad eyes. Miroku ran to the door,and busted it open. Sango hugged Miroku"Thank god you two got here!Hey you!Put Kagome down!"

Saiki had cat ears on her head. She whispered"Move..." Inuyasha growled"Not a chance" The star on Kagome's bck shined. A huge amount of power knocked Inuyasha out the way. Saiki ran faster than Sesshomaru! Inuyasha yelled"Kagome!" Guards were shoting at Saiki. Miroku yelled"STOP YOU MIGHT HIT KAGOME!" Yura yelled"Kagome!Wake up!" Kagome hugged Saiki closer,and kept her eyes closed. Sango whispered"Kagome...doesn't want to let go" Miroku asked"Isn't she the one they're looking for?The text" Inuyasha's face washed over in realization"That's Saiki Rose,and Kagome's older sister" Sesshomaru showed up"Relax,little brother,Kagome will be back...in a month" Inuyasha yelled"A MONTH!" Sesshomaru nodded"They're the Cursed Star" Inuyasha yelled"The what!?" Sesshomaru looked at his fuming"Your stupidity is not going to help.Kagome and Saiki were born of the Cursed Star...as the Cursed Star...they're parents wouldn't want them...either of them..." Sango whispered"Cursed Star...what does this have to do with her being gone for a month...Saiki killed they're parents...she might try and kill Kagome!" Sesshomaru leaned against the building"They are very close even if they were seprated...the oldest comes back for the younger sister,and transforms her into her true form...Saiki will kill anyone...who tried to hurt her younger sister.For instance they're parents.Mr,and Mrs. Higurashi tried to kill Kagome in a hospital.So she killed them.If Kagome wouldn't of used her powers to throw Inuyasha out the way...yo'd be dead right now.You were stupid enough to look directly in Saiki's eyes.CURSED star,Inuyasha,she can curse you.Spell's...anything.She slattered Mr,and Mrs.Higurashi with her bare hands" Rin stood beside Sesshomaru"We have no choice but to wait" Kaguya sighed"The Cursed Star...there's only one?" Sesshomaru sighed"Every month...if you look for it,it is a red star.Every beginning of a month...Saiki will...help Kagome...get over her past.As you all DON'T know...Kagome has suffered from her past...the day she was adopted by Ken" Sango whispered"I thought she got over it.doesn't seem like something...you should get over" Sesshomaru looked up at Sango"Did you know her parents beat her?" Everyone gasped. Sesshomaru sighed"The dayshe maet Inuyasha.Did you not see the healing brusies on her back.How else did she end up inthe hospital...she had loss of blood" Sango blinked back tears"I can't believe I didn't see that" Miroku whispered"That's why you were always looking at her real hard" Sesshomaru put his hands into his pocket"It was evident in a laugh,a smile,and her anger.She wasn't happy.She knew she was missing someting-

He began to walk off"And that missing part was her sister,Saiki...let's go Rin" Rin followed,after saying goodnight to everyone" Kagura sighed"I can't believe this...it's going to be in the news..." Inuyasha tried to call Kagome's phone,but it was evidnet Saiki destroyed it just in case it had a trakcer. Sango sighed"Inuysha relax...she'll be fine" Yura nodded"We all need to wait this month out" Sango whispered"Kagome's birthdy is in a week...this is probably why Saiki took Kagome.In a week...the red star will be out for show" Inuyasha growled"Damn"

_**With Saiki Rose,and Kagome Silver:A Week Later**_

Kagome opened her eyes to see the night sky. Saiki leaned against the tree,and whispered"You're awake" Kagome sat up. Her hair felt so much longer,and it was getting annoying"Saiki...on my 3rd birthday,and your 6th birthday ...you left" Saiki whispered"They tried to kill me,and I couldn't take what Father was doing to me any longer.I was only 6...I couldn't take the pain no longer...so I left" Kagome sat up"Happy 18th birthday" Saiki sighed"Happy 16th" Kagome felt so weird. She touch her head that was pounding. She felt two ears(Like Lucy/Nyu's ears...exactly alike)

Kagome gasped. Saiki put a white cap on Kagme's head"Relax" Kagome whispered"I have cat ears?" Kagome had no human ears...well idn't no more. Saiki nodded"You're on your due date" Kagome asked"The Cursed Star?" Saiki nodded"You have...a few more days before you can return home" Kagome laid on her sister's lap"I've missed you...so much" Saiki whispered"As have I" Kagome let sleep take over her.

_**Month Later**_

Ken paced"Kagome finally comes back today" Ai sighed"Relax,brother...she'll be fine" Ken sighed"Sango hasn't said a word since Kagome left...do you epect me to relax!Things are going to change" Sasada rolled her eyes"Sometimes...change is good,Ken...this isn't going to help Kagome any" Ken sighed"Alright"

_**The Plain**_

Saiki cut Kagome's hair to it's normal lenght,and tyed it into a ponitail with a red ribbon to match her eyes. Kagome whispered sadly"You're not staying with me are you?" Saiki helped Kagome up"I can't stay with you...I...can't be in public like you.They're after me,and...I'm not what you think.I'm going to go to the Fedual Era" Kagome whispered with tears"When will I see you again?" Saiki hugged Kagome"Soon,then again...no time soon" Kagome cried silently as Saiki let her get on her back. Kagome closed her eyes,and whispered a song they were too familar with. (Crimson Flames from The 4th movie of Inuyasha)

Saiki whispered"We're here" Kagome asked"What about my ears?" Saiki rolled her eyes"Relax" Kagome knocked on the door. Ken opened the door,and hugged Kagome"You're back" Kagome hugged him. Sango ran down the stairs"Kagome!" Saiki smiled softly,and turned to walk away. After she hugged Sango. Kagome called"Saiki!" Saiki stopped,and turned around. Kagome hugged Saiki. Saiki hugged Kagome back"I'll always be with you to protect you...my thoughts...are with yours" Kagome pulled back"I love you sister" Saiki laughed,and hugged Kagome"I remeber you use to keep saying that til Father beat himself" Kagome giggled. Saiki pulled back"I love you too...now go...I'm sure that Inuyasha dude would love to pound my head into a brick building" Kagome nodded,and ran back to her home. Saiki jumped off into the night. Kagome ran upstiars. Sango followed.

_**Room**_

Sango felt her ears"They're so cute,Kagome" Kagome smacked her hand away"That's annoying...now leave...I have to talk to Inuyasha" Sango sighed"Okay" Kagome put her white cap on that belonged to Saiki. Kagome walked out onto her blacmoy,and threw a rock at his window. She heard a groan. He msut've been asleep. It opened,and Inuyasha walked out. Kagome giggled"It's unlike you to sleep at midnight" Inuyasha jumped onto her balcomy,and hugged her. Kagome smiled"I have a surprise for you" Inuyasha whispered"You're the one whose suppose to be getting a surprise,Kago-

Kagome took her hat off. Inuyasha gasped. Kagome giggled"You like?" Inuyasha whispered"God...you look hot" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha captured her lips,and Kagome kissed back. As they kissed they back up into her room. Inuyasha closed the blacmoy door,and closed the curtains. Kagome smiled as they kissed. His hands slid to her waist. Kagome moaned in pleasure as his warm,hot,and sweet tongue slipped into her mouth. There was a knock on her door. Kagome pulled back,and asked"Who is it!?" Inuyasha kissed down Kagome's neck. He whispered something,and she giggled,but stopped herself. "It's me"

It was Sasada,and she ssounded suspicoious. Kagome whispered"Time for you to go" Inuyasha pouted"Let's go out tommorow" Kagome smiled"Okay" Inuyasha captured her lips into a sweet kiss,then he left. Kagome called as she closed her balcomy doo,and sat on her bed"Come in!" Sasada walked in. She sat in front of her. Kagome asked"Something wrong,Sasada?" Sasada began to tap her knee"There's something...I haven't exactly told your Father yet,and...I...want to tell you" Kagome asked"What is it?I heard he propsed...I'm okay with that" Sasada gave a sigh of relief"I'm pregnant" Kagome gasped"Oh my gosh!" Sango fell in the room after she gasped. Kagome hurried,and locked the door"When did you find out?" Sango sat beside Kagome. Sasada sighed"Yesturday...he was so worried about you,Kagome,I didn't tell him...Ai told me I should tell you first" Kagome smiled,as did Sango. They said at the same time"The sooner the better" Sasada stood"I'll tell him" Sango asked"Aren't you still moving in?" Sasada nodded"Ayame was so excitied...she said she'd have everything packed by tommorow" Sango,and Kagome laughed. Sasada smiled"Goodnight,girls" Both"Goodnight"

Sango asked"So...what did Inuyasha think about your ears?" Kagome smirked"He said I was hot,and kissed me" Sango laughed"How did he say it exactly?" Kagome smiled"God...you're hot" Sango laughed"If Sasada didn't interrupt...what would of happened?" Kagome smirked"I probably would've lost my virginity" sango smiled"You're still a virgin too?Me as well" Kagome laid back"What do you think it'll be like?" Sango laid beside her"I think it'll...be special.I think you should get to know Inuyasha...a little more,before you take that big step" Kagome sighed"That's an understatement...I've known him for 13 year,Sango...I know Inuyasha more than...more than I know myself" Sango whispered"It's your,and his choice" Kagome smiled"I know...I want him to be my first,and my last" Sango smiled"Same with me,and Miroku" Kagome smiled"Yeah" Sango got up"Goodnight" Kagome smiled"Goodnight" Kagome crawled under her sheets,and let sleep take over.

_**Next Day:7:15AM**_

Kagome felt kiss on her shoulder,and opened her eyes to see silver. Kagome mummbled"Inuyasha...what are you doing" Kagome sat up. Inuyasha smirked"Hey...at 8...i want you to be ready to go somewhere" Kagome looked at her clock,and whined"AM?" Inuyasha nodded"Yeah,AM" Kagome sighed"Okay" Inuyasha went back to his room. Kagome kicked the covers off. Kagome closed her curtains,and walked into her bathroom,and undressed. She turned the shower on as hot as she could. Kagome stepped in,and let it soak her ears,hair,and all.

_**7:25AM**_

Kagome wrapped the towl around herself,and walked out to her closet. Kagome picked out an outfit. She dried out,and put on a black Plaid Minni Skirt with Spanky Pants,with a black Striped Cap Sleeve Hoodies,and a black Hug and Kisses Slip On Shoe

On the left side of her face was a strand of hair as well on the right. It was already 8. Kagome walked out,and jogged down the stairs,and out the door. It was quiet. Everyone must've been out. Kagome walked next door,and knocked. Inuyasha walked out with black shorts,and a plain black t-shirt. He smirked"You look hot as usual" Kagome smiled"Thanks...don't look bad yourself" He kissed her on the cheek,and then put his hand on her waist. Kagome asked"Where we going?" Inuyasha smirked"Breakfast for starters" Kagome smiled"Good...I'm starving...have any clue where Sango went?" Inuyasha snapped"On yeah...almost forgot...Miroku took Sango with him to go vist someone in Kyoto...they won't be back til tommorow" Kagome nodded understanding.

_**Breakfast**_

Kagome drunk some of her lemonade,hen pulled away"What's the reason you're taking me out?" Inuyasha smirked"Well...you didn't get to do anything on your birthday" Kagome smiled"I was with my sister...that was as good as it's going to get but...I guess I'll have to wait,and see what you've got planned" Inuyasha smirked"Thanks" Kagome smiled up at him.


	3. K vs K What does that mean Only Humor

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or the song"Lithium by Evanscence

AnimenFo:Sango will be back later that night so...that was a correction!

Night Guide:The Stars Chp.3"K vs. K?What does that mean?Only Humor"

Kagome sat down on the swing,and let Inuyasha push her. That had just gotten back from a carnival with fun rides. Kagome smiled"I had fun,Inuyasha" Inuyasha smirked"I'm glad" Kagome loved feeling the wind blow the strands in her face. The dawn sky still looking own on her. Inuyasha asked"Can you sing me a song,Kagome?" Kagome smiled"Sure...here it goes:

**Lithium,don't want to lock me up inside(**_Inuyasha was amazed by her soft words,but had so much power)_

**Lithium,don't want to forget how it feels without...**

**Lithium,I want to stay in love with my sorrow(**_Inuyasha listened carefully.In love with my sorrow?He'd have to ask her about it_

**Oh,but God,I want to let it go**

**Come to bed,don't make me sleep alone**

**Couldn't let the empitness ,you let it show**

**Never wanted it to be so cold**

**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me**

**I can't hold on to me,**

**Wonder what's wrong with me**

**Lithium,don't want to lock me up inside**

**Lithium,don't want to forget how it feels without**

**Lithium,I want to stay in love my sorrow**

**Don't want it to lay me down this time**

**Drown my will to fly**

**Here in the darkness I know myself**

**Can't break free til I let it go**

**Let me go**

**Darling I forgive you after all**

**Anything is better than to be alone**

**And in the end I guess I had to fall**

**Always find my place amoung the ashes**

**I can't hold on to me,**

**Wonder what's wrong with me**

**Lithium,don't want to lock me up inside**

**Lithium,don't ant to forget how it feels without**

**Lithium,...stay in love with my sorrow**

**I'm gonna let go**

Kagome ended it. Inuyasha stopped the swing"that was beautiful,Kagome...but stay in love with my sorrow?" Kagome blinked back tears"What do you want to know" Inuyasha asked"Where did you learn that song?" Kagome whispered"My sister always song it to me...everytime...she was...she was raped by my Father" Inuyasha gasped"Ka...Kagome...I'm sorry...I shouldn't of asked" Kagome smiled"No...it's okay.I had to grow up with sorrow...I'm in love with sorrow...one day I hope to let go of it" Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck. Kagome relaxed. They both heard a silent singing. Kagome smiled. the voice was so sad yet...very peaceful. Inuyasha asked"Whose that?" Kagome smiled"Saiki" Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened to the faint voice.

Inuyasha took something out his pocket,and gave it to Kagome" Kagome gasped"What's this?" Inuyasha smirked"Open it,and find out" She opened it to see a cresent star. Kagome gasped"It's so beautiful" Inuyasha put the necklace on for her. Inuyasha sat in the other swing"Happy birthday" Kagome got up,and went to him,and then sat in his lap. Inuyasha captured her lips into a sweet kiss. Kagome kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck,and pulled him closer. Inuyasha put his hand on her waist,and it went up her shirt just a bit. Kagome gasped into the kiss,and his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Kagome relaxed as his hand slid up and down her leg. A very unwanted voice came"If it isn't Kagome,and Inuyasha" Inuyasha groaned in the kiss,and Kagome pulledback,and looked to her left to see Kikyo in a tight leather skirt,and a black tight halter top. Kagome cocked her head a little"Oh...you're just getting back from the strip club?" Kikyo crossed her arms"Whatever" Inuyasha looked at Kikyo in silence. Kagome glared at him,and hit his arm. he jumped,and looked at her"What I do?" Kagome got off his lap"You're eye her,you pervert" Kikyo smirked"Everyone know's I have a _perfect _body" Kagome rolled her eyes"Wow the work of the devil" Kikyo spat"you're just jealous because Inuyasha doesn't look at you that way" Kagome sat on th other swing and covered her face with her hands. Inuyasha spat:Leave,Kikyo...you're always ruining things" Kikyo smirked"Whoea...just noticing the ears" Kagome glowed a faint red color. Kikyo took one step back. Saiki came out of no where and landed in front of Kagome. Saiki turned to Kagome,and whispered"Are you alright" Kagome didn't answer. Saiki stood up with her eyes glowing in anger. Saiki walked up to Kikyo,and whispered"Who are you...nothing much more than a slut" Kikyo slapped Saiki along with her miko powers. Saiki fell back. Inuyasha yelled"KIKYO!" He spat in anger. Kagome cried in silence. The sky began to get dark. Saiki sat up,and spat out blood"You'll pay for that" Saiki stood up. Before she used any energy she fel arms wrap around her. Saiki looked back to see Kagome hugging her"Kagome...let go of me...this bitch is about to get her ass whopped" Kikyo smirked"Bring it on" Kagome let go,and got in front of Saiki. Her bangs covered her eyes. Kikyo's hands shined a faint blue"Your little sister's about to get her ass whopped" Kagome raised her hand. The sky rumbled,and when she put her hand down...rain began to fall. Saiki looked at the speechless Inuyasha. Kagome's hand had a orb in it. Saiki whispered"Kagome...she isn't worth all the power...calm down...what would Ken think about to killing someone...as much it sounds good...don't do it" Kagome whispered"She hit you" Inuyasha was all the sudden in front of Kagome,and hugged her. The sky became clear,and it stopped raining. Saiki was shocked,but smirked. Kikyo rolled her eyes"Come on!I wanna knock her out!Not watch a chick flick!" Kagome pulled back,and walked up to Kikyo. Kagome busted the orb,and blackness clouded her hand. Kagome punched Kikyo so hard she hit the tree a bit back. Really hard. Kikyo's face had a black star on it. Saiki winced"That had to hurt,and...you're offically cursed my dear" Saiki smiled"Later,Kagome" Saiki ran off. Kagome sighed. Kikyo struggled to get up"I think my jaw is broken!I calling the police!" Inuyasha laughed. Kikyo spat"You'll pay for hitting me,and stealing my boyfriend!" Kagome smirked"Oh did I?" Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and captured his lips,andlet her warm hand go up his shirt. Inuyasha moaened in pleasure as she put his hand on her backside. Kikyo screamed,and stomped off. Kagome pulled back and began to laugh. As did Inuyasha. Kagome took his hand,and they went back to her house.

_**Her House**_

Kagome locked,and closed her door,and smashed her lips on Inuyasha's. Inuyasha heated the kiss,by taking over it. Kagome moaned as his tongue made entrance to her mouth. They fell back onto the bed. Kagome smiled in the kiss. Inuyasha's hand went up her shirt. He pulled back"You sure you ready for this,Kagome?" Kagome took his shirt off"Yes"

Inuyasha tookher shirt off,and kissed down her neck. Kagome moaned in pleasure of the kiss. Inuyasha whispered"I love you" Kagome smiled"I love you too" They began to kiss again. In the dawn light...they made love.Boo-Yah!(sorry...had to do that,lol)

_**Later That Night**_

The door slammed,and Ken called"Kagome!I'm home!" Sango walked in next slamming the door behind her. She ran up the stairs. Ken looked at Ai who looked at Sasada in confusion.

Sango knocked on Kagome's door after not being able to open it"Kagome!I need to talk to you" There was a tump,and Kagome's voice"D..uh...wait up,Say!" Sango crossed her arms and thought"_What is she up to?_"

Kagome put on a black tank top,and black boxers. Inuyasha put his clothing on fast. When he was done his kissed her on the lips"See you later" Kagome nodded. Kagome closed the balcony doors,and latched them shut. Kagome looked around for anything that wasn't suppose to be there. Kagome squeaked at the condom on the floor. Kagome grabbed it,and ran into the bathroom,and threw it away,and then washed her hands. Kagome sprayed perfume on herself,and then ran out and opened the door"What's up" Kagome tried to catch her breathe. Sango walked in,and closed the door"You've been asleep all day?" Kagome shook her head"No...I watched a little TV...enough about me...what's up.You seem angry" Sango yelled"Pissed to be exact" Kagome looked around nervously"W...what happened?" Sango saw Kagome fidgeting"Um...oh!...I caught Miroku kissing another girl!" Kagome yelled"What!Who?" Sango sighed"I didn't even go to Kyoto...I saw him all over Kikyo!" Kagome sighed"I saw Kikyo today too" Sango looked confused"How could you of seen her if you were here all day?You're busted Kagome Silver rukimo!Fess up!" Kagome sighed"Me...and Inuyasha went out.To celebrate my birthday.Kikyo showed up,and a whole lot of crap happened basiclly ruining our day...til...we came back here...and had sex" Sango squeaked"FOR REAL!?" The door opened,and Ken asked"There a problem?" Kagome went pale. Sango swallowed her feelings"Girl talk" Ken closed the door not wanting to know about what. Sango yelled when she was sure he was downstairs"How was it!Are you crazy!You're stupid enough to do it here!" Kagome spat"Shhh!It was soooooo great,awesome,wonderful,crazy!" Sango yelled"I get the point,and that last one was very gross to me" Sango gagged. Kagome smiled"No I'm not crazy,Yes...I suppose I'm crazy" Sango laughed"How would you describe Inuyasha with this?" Kagome smiled"A sex god basiclly!" Sango laughed"Man...I would've hated to be here,and here you two" Kagome nodded"True...man...I'm sore" Sango laughed"Bet you're still tired" Kagome nodded"Yeah...I"m going to take me like a 2 hour bath" Sango laughed"Man...can I tell Kag-

Kagome smirked"Spread the word...Inuyasha's going to tell Miroku,oh and...talk to Miroku before you call him a cheater...you know how forceful Kikyo is for sex" Sangio shivered"Thanks for telling me that...I'll talk to him,later" Kagome locked her door,and went to take her 2 hour bath. And...Inuyasha was doing the same...while on the phone with Miroku.

Miroku laughed"So Kagome is the only one for you?" Inuyasha laughed"Yeah!She was better than Kikyo!" Miroku only grunted at that one,but asked"How was it?" Inuyasha sighed because of the memory"All I have to say is...I hope it wasn't the last time...and even though Kagome _was _a virgin...she knew exactly what to do" Miroku laughed tiredly"That good?" Inuyasha nodded"Well...I'm going to let you had to bed" Miroku nodded"Yeah...bye" Inuyasha hung up,and sunk his whole head under water after dropping his phone to the floor. He came back up and whispered"Man...in like 2 years...I'm so going to marry,Kagome...not only for sex...gods know I love her"

_**Next Day**_

Kagome's room was pitch black,and she was still asleep. Sango walked in,and closed the door. she walked up to the window,and opened the curtains. Light filled the gloomy room. Kagome screamed,and covered her head. Sango groaned"kagome!It's like noon!Get up!" Kagome whined"Sango!Get out!I wanna sleep!It's to hot to do anything!" Sango and Kagome heard argueing"Kikyo's in your house!" Kagome got up,and ran out the room,and downstairs. Sango behind her. Miroku was yelling at Kikyo,and she was yelling right back. The black star still on her cheek. Kagome yelled"Kikyo!Get out of my house!" Kikyo yelled"Or you'll do what!Give me another _curse _star!Guys think it's a tactto...thanks for the chemistry!" Kagome sighed"That star will activate,and I swear you'll suffer!" Kikyo yelled"When!?When I'm dead?" Kagome yelled"You'll be dead if you don't get out!What do you want!?" Kikyo yelled"For you to give up on Inuyasha" Sango groaned"Here we go!" Kagome yelled"No!You slut!He's mine know so get over it!" Kikyo spat"You'll regret all you've done!I won't be the only one cursed!The guy that called you on that little Yacht trip of yours!Was Naraku's,andKagome!A whole lot of things are going to go wrong for you!" Kagome opened the door"Get the hell out my house" Kikyo flipped her hair,and walked out. Kagome slammed the door. Miroku sighed. Sango hugged Miroku's arm"You aren't g-

Kagome sighed"Cat nape" Sango grabbed her arm"Would wake you up if I say Inuyasha hasn't been seen all day!" Kagome looked confused,and went to get the phone,and called Inuyasha's cell.

His answering machine came on. Kagome hissed"Damn" Kagome hung up"Where'd he go?" Miroku shrugged"Sesshomaru's still home,and Rin's home...everyone we know is home" There was a knock on the door. Kagome opened it. Kouga walked in"What's up" Kagome sighed"What do you want Kouga" Kouga smirked"I want to know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome sighed"Your guess is as good as mine" Kagome went to her room,and grabbed her cell. The only light was her cell. She liked it dark and cool. Kagome texted Inuyasha ,and waited for a mesaage back. Soon her phone buzzed. Kagome clicked read message:_I'm out of town_

Kagome looked confused,and texted back:_You didn't say anything about leaving out of town_

_There was an emergincy_

_What emergincy?_

_Inuyasha are you lieing to me?_

_No_

_Then tell me where you really are,Inuyasha!_

_I can't_

_Fine...have fun_

Kagome turned her phone off,and laid back in her bed"What's going on?How can things be so good yesturday,and be so terrible today?" Kagome heard the house phone ringing. Sango called"Kagome!Inuyasha's on the phone!" Kagome grabbed the wireless phone,and answered"What do you want?"

Inuyasha sighed"Come on...don't be angry at me,Kagome...if I told you...someone would be even more angry at me then you are at me" Kagome asked"Who?" Inuyasha sighed"My...I'm sorta risking things here but...my sister" Kagome sat up"You never told me you had a sister" Inuyasha sighed"I know...because at the age she was kidnapped,and we never saw her again.My parents died when I was 8,and I got a phone call,and it was Shiroi...and I just found out who kidnapped her...I'm going threw a lot right now,and I don't want you being angry at me" Kagome sighed"I'm sorry...I was just worried...is there anything I can do?" Inuyasha looked around where he was"She stop talking for an odd reason...maybe you can get threw to her" Kagome whispered"Where are you?" Inuyasha looked around"Uh...Amity Park...think you can get here without being seen?" Kagome nodded"Well I have to take my car so...I try my best to sneak out" Inuyasha sighed"Just say you need to run a error problem,and bring Sesshomaru" Kagome nodded"Alright...love you" Inuyasha smirked"Love you too" They hung up. Kagome changed into a red Rhinestone Splash Minni Skirt,and a red Striped Jumper Top with regular white conerse. Kagome grabbed a few things,and climbed down her balcony,and ran into Sesshomaru,and Inuyasha's house. Sesshomaru was watching TV boredly. Kagome turned it off"Come on...Inuyasha found your little sister,Shroi,and we need to get there with-

Sesshomaru jumped up"Let's go,and I'm driving" they got into his mustang,and he sped off down the road"Where!?" Kagome smiled"Amity Park" Sesshomaru gave a relaxed sigh"It's about time...she shows up.It's been years" Kagome smiled"You realize we won't get there til about midnight right?" Sesshomaru looked over a her"Do not tell me this...I already now it" Kagome crossed her arms"Well my bad...you aren't gonna have a happy relationship when you always act cold to people...you're pushing everyone away,and if you push Rin's friends away...dare I say what Rin's next step will be.I know Rin like my own backyard...plus...I'm the one who invited her to that club,but I didn't show" Sesshomaru's tenseness relaxed"Why do you say that?" Kagome sighed"Forget what I said,and forget me even being here if you want to be all cold" Sesshoaru clenched the wheel not saying another word to the neko beside him.Nor did she to him.

_**Back At The House**_

Sango sighed"Kagome's gone" Rin had gotten there"Not even Sesshomaru at his house" Miroku asked"Do you think they went to meet Inuyasha somewhere?" Kouga sighed"What are they up too?" Miroku looked at Kouga"You didn't just come here to see Inuyasha,Kouga" Kouga looked at Miroku"You are right...I came to see Kagome...seeming she is gone now...I'll be in my way" Sango stood in front of it"What did you want with her?" Kouga sighed"Thats between me,and Kagome" Sango opened the door for him"Inuyasha,and Kagome go out if you hadn't known" Kouga smirked"They won't be after a while" Sango closed the door,and looked at Miroku worried. Miroku sighed"It's between Kouga,and Kagome..." Sango nodded,and locked the door"You're right,but what's Kagome's business is mine" Miroku sighed"Don't say I didn't warn you,Say" Sango sighed as the sky seemed to rumble..

_**Amity Park:Midnight**_

Kagome got out the car and walked over to Inuyasha"Where is she?" Kagome seemed a little angry. Inuyasha whispered"In my car,but what's wrong with you?" Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru"Nothing" Kagome walked to Inuyasha car,and opened it. A girl with long silver hair,and silver eyes looked at Kagome she was her age. 16.

Shiroi asked"Who are you" Kagome smiled"I'm Kagome...Inuyasha's girlfriend" Shiroi sighed"Why you come here" Kagome asked"You're talking" Shiroi sighed"Inuyasha doesn't understand what I'm trying to tell him.His a boy" Kagome giggled"Did you tell him not to tell anyone that you were found?" Shiroi shook her head"No..." Kagome sighed"I knew it.Who kidnapped you?" Shiro whispered"His name is Naraku..." Kagome asked"At 3...he'd be about what 5?" Shiroi whispered"His Father...then when his Father died...Naraku had me til now.His Father died when I was 13,so it's been 3 years" Kagome turned back to the boys who were talking"Well you're safe now" Kagome's cell rung. Sesshomaru,and Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome grabbed it,and answered"Hello?" A smooth deep voice came"Is this Kagome" Kagome asked"Whose this?" "It's Kouga"

Kagome asked"How did you get my number?" Kouga smirked"You gave it to me before" Kagome tried to remeber"I don't remeber giving it to you" Kouga sighed but smirked"Anyway I heard you,and Inuyasha are going out" Kagome nodded"Yeah,and what of it?"

Inuyasha wanted to know who she was talking too,and he knew it wasn't a girl. Kouga laughed"All I have to say is that I know you two aren't going to stay together" Something clicked in her"How the hell would you know that!You can't see what happens the next day or a week from now you asshole!" Shiroi could tell she was pissed off. Kouga smirked"I know someone who can...and you will be mine,Kagome" Kagome spat"We'll see about that,and if you call me again I swear you won't live to see the next day!"

Kouga laughed"I only want to confess my feelings to you Kagome...I loved you the day I saw you in 1st grade.Remeber when Inuyasha put that glue in your hair?And I was the only one who would stand up for you?It hurts me that you forgot me like that" His voice was slightly hurt,and calm.No further cocky. Kagome relaxed"I have to go" Kagome hung up,and looked at the number. Her looked to of called from his cell. Kagome closed it"Can we go back home now?" Inuyasha asked a little angry at how she talked to the boy at the end"Who was that?" Kagome whispered"Kouga...I-

Inuyasha cut her off"You gave him your number!?" Kagome yelled"Why would I-

Inuyasha cut her off once again,and that made Kagome so angry"How many times have you talked to him!?" Kagome yelled"Inuyasha!I'm trying to tell you,but you keep cutting me off!You act as though you expect for me to cheat on you!I would never do that,Inuyasha!Not with anyone!" Inuyasha saw evident tears in her eyes. Kagome walked back to Sesshomaru's car"Can we please just go back to Tokyo...we've done that was needed to be done" Sesshomaru had said something to Shiroi,and she nodded with a smile. Sesshomaru got into his car,and they headed back. Inuyasha sighed,and got back into his car"Damn it all to hell!"

Shiroi asked"Why do you act that way?Kagome was trying to tell you something...she seemed scared when that Kouga guy said he loved her...you're suppose to comfort her...not bite her head off...she didn't do anything" Inuyasha started the car"I know...I just can't stand it when other guys want her,and she's mine.Makes me think of Kikyo...about how she cheated on me" Shiroi whispered"Not every girl is a slut,Inuyasha..." Inuyasha sighed"I know"

He sped off.

_**Home:In Kagome's Room**_

Kagome laid in the dark. Still thinking of what Kouga said. She didn't want to break up with Inuyasha. He was the only one for her. There was a tapping noise on her balcony window. Kagome sighed,and turned toward the wall as it opened. Inuyasha closed it behind him,and whispered"Kagome...a...are you awake?" Kagome whispered"What do you want,Inuyasha?" Inuyasha laid beside her,and whispered"I'm sorry about how I acted,Kagome...I just thought about how Kikyo did me" Kagome grabbed his hand and put it on her waist"It's okay...I'll never do what Kikyo did.She was crazy to let you go" Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck"I'm sorry" Kagome turned toward him"It's okay,Inuyasha" Inuysha whispered"I love you" Kagome smiled"I love you too" Inuyasha captured her lips into a sweet kiss. Kagome smiled,and kissed him back. Inuyasha nibbled on her lower lips for entrance. Kagome gave entrance,and moaned at his sweet taste. Inuyasha pressed himself closer to Kagome. Kagome gasped as she became aroused. The room felt really hot the sudden. Inuyasha sighed into the kiss. There was a knock on her door. Kagome pulled back"Who is it!?"

"It's me,Sango"

Kagome sighed"Hold on" Inuyasha got up,and walked to the window,and Kagome followed. Inuyasha captured her lips,and she kissed back. Soon they broke up. Inuyasha whispered"Goodnight" Kagome smiled"Goodnight" Kagome left the balcony window's open for some air. Kagome went to her door,and unlocked it. Sango walked in,and closed the door"Why is it so dark" Kagome sighed"It's relaxing...so what is it?" Sango squealed"Me,and Miroku finally did it!" Kagome smiled"I sorta figured that.How was it" Sango smiled"It was awesome!" Kagome giggled"Go on"

They talked,and talked about they're day. For some odd reason...things seemed to be getting better,than worse...again.


	4. Silver Destiny Star

Hey!Red-Miko HERE!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or Wolf Rain...Don't Own Them!

Night Guide:The Star's Chp.4"Silver Destiny Star"

_**Next Day:Beginning Of New Month**_

Kagome drew in her sketch book boredly"Man...It's boring" There was a knock at her door. Kagome sighed"Come in!" Sango walked in"Got an idea...I just called up everyone for a huge party/pool party!Hope you've got a water gun!" Kagome smirked"Oh do I" Sango smirked"Hurry,and get your bathing suit on!" She ran out. Sango already had on a brown two piece, Kagome put on her black two pieve,but instead of a bikkini she had on the minni shorts. Kagome ran to her closet,and grabbed her SuperSoaker water gun,and A LOT of water ballons. Kagome filled them all up,and went to the back,and set them out there. Kagura,Yura,Rin,Kanna,and Kaguya were all inside when she went back inside. All had a two piece on. Kagome hid water ballons behind her back"Ready?" Sango smirked"Are you?" Kagome threw a water ballon at Sango. She screamed"We're still in the house!" Kagome screamed when Sango's water came from behind her back. She began to spray them all. They ran outside to the 20 ft pool. Kagome threw as much ballons as she could because Kanna took her water gun. Rin ran to the hoes,and yelled"Prepare yourselves!" Kagome pushed Sango into the pool. She screamed. Kagome laughed but she felt cold water hit her. Rin had sprayed her with the hoes,and made her fall in. Kaguya ran to the side of the house,and then ran,and jumped into the pool. Rin soon joined them. Kagome finally surfaced"Marco!" The others called"Polo!"

_**Next Door**_

Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,and Miroku were watching the girls. Inuyasha smirked"Wanna get our kit?" Sesshomaru smirked"Let's get our suits on then!" After a while they met up with guns,and ballons. Sesshomaru asked"Are you all ready?" They had they're shorts on,and bare chest. Inuyasha,and Miroku nodded. They walked out,and hid by a shady tree. they were chasing each other around the pool,and Kagome wasn't evident. Kagome was behind them. Kagome screamed"BOO!" They all screamed they're heads off. Rin,and Kagura pushed the boys into the pool. Kagome laughed"Got'em!" Kaguya gave Kagome a high five. Sango laughed"Did you see they're faces?" Kagome laughed"I knew they were going to come on sooner or later...get your weapons,girls" They grabbed the boys supplies. Kagome watched the boys get out"NOW!" They sprayed them with the guns. Only person not evident was Inuyasha. Kagome shouldn't of been at the edge. Someone grabbed her feet. Kagome fell in. Sango yelled"Girl down!Girl down!" Miroku picked Sango up,and threw her in. Sesshomaru threw the rest in. Kagome soon surfaced,as did Inuyasha he pulled her too him"Surprise?" Kagome smiled. Yura somehow escaped out the pool,and came out with a air mattress"Loser has to stay under water for 15 mintues!" Kagome yelled"You're on!" Sango got on first it was wobbling. Then Kaguya,Kagome,Rin,Kanna,Kagura,Yura,Sango,Sesshomaru,Miroku,and Inuyasha. It was totally crowed. Kagome was at the edge,and she was having a hard time keeping her balance. A voice came"Having fun" Kagome couldn't take it,and fell in. They all laughed. Kagome surfaced,and groaned"Thanks a lot Sasada!" Sasada laughed"I'm sorry dear" Ayame looked at them all laughing"Hey everyone" Kagome sighed"Wanna join?" Ayame shook her head"No thanks...I'm gonna go get a snack,later" Sasada followed. Sango laughed"15 mintues,Kagome!" Sango gasped"That's impossible!" Kagome took in a deep breath,and went under water. Kagome smirked,and swam to a crack in the pool,and swam threw. Kagome surfaced. It looked like an undre ground pool. Kagome panted"They get worried after 18 mintues I show back up" Kagome sat on the little land. Kagome laid back and looked at the dripping ceiling.

_**18 Minutes Later**_

Inuyasha surfaced"Where is she!" Yura got worried"Kagome!I killed her!" Sango rolled her eyes"Give me a break...she'll show up"

_**30 Mintues Later**_

Ken looked into the pool"Where did she go" All the sudden Kagome surfaced"Happy to see me?" Sango hugged Kagome"Where did you go!" Kagome laughed"I sorta fell asleep" Yura yelled terrified"Under water!?" Kagome laughed"No!Under ground cave...I fell asleep...sorry" Sango yelled"Cheater!" Ken smriked"I forgot all about that cave" Kagome sighed"Relax...you couldn't of-

Sango pulled back"You can't hold your breate any way!" Kagome glared at Sango"Is that a challenge!?" Sango sirked"If you want it to be!" Inuyasha sighed. Kagome yelled"On 3" Sango yelled"1" Ken shook his head"Here we go" Kagome yelled"2!" Both"3!"

They went under water,and stayed glaring at each other. Sesshomaru asked"Whose going to win?" Ken had a stop watch"Watch,and you'll see...closet record is an hour" They all yelled"AN HOUR!" Ken sighed"You must not know Kagome,and Sango...last time they did this...Kagome fainted,and Sango won...she had a nose bleed when it comes to challenging them...they'll put they're all in it" Yura yelled"How old were that when that happened?" Ken smirked"9" Kaguya smirked"My money's on Sango" Everyone else said Sango,even Inuyasha. Ken smiled"Mine's on Kagome about 50 bucks?" All"Deal!"

Yura sighed"Ain't it kinda sad we all picked Sango. Sesshomaru sighed"Well...Sango won the last time!" They all agreed.

_**1 Hour,and 40 Minutes Later**_

Sango was really beginning to lose her mind. Her lungs were on fire! Kagome had her eyes closed she blinked to let her know she was still couiness. Sango couldn't take it any longer. Kagome's eyes were glowing an crimson in the water she was consentratingon something. It was almost sunset. Sango couldn't take it,and surfaced panting"That is impossible!How did she do that!" Ken cheered"You all have to give up a fat juicy 50 bucks!" They were surprised. Kagome surfaced,and breathed steadily. She seemed a bit dazed,and out of it. Ken asked"Ka...Kagome?" Kagome looked up at him...with confused,sad,andd angry crimson eyes. Ken was concerned"Kagome...say something" Kagome got out of the water,and walked back into the house. The sky was beginning to get dark,and they all changed,and went to Ken's house for dinner.

_**Kagome's Room**_

Kagome sat at the window seal,with Saiki. Saiki asked"what did you see,Kagome?" Kagome blinked back tears"The memory when Father tried to drown me when you left...I...I became the water..." Saiki whispered,with saddened eyes"Why are you so upset" Kagome felt the warm breeze shuffle her reddish raven hair"They made me suffer all because you left...why did you leave me there with them!That's why I'm angry" Saiki whispered"I couldn't...I...I..

Kagome spat"You wanted to e alone...you went with someone...I saw him...who was he" Saiki whispered"Kiba"(_From Wolf Rain)_

Kagome whispered"Where is he know?" Saiki whispered"With my son,Sano" Kagome gasped"Y...you had a son?When?" Saiki whispered"When I was 14" Kagome whispered with tears"And you didn't tell me?" Saiki whispered"I'm sorry" Kagome yelled"You went to be with him,and didn't care a crap about me!?" Saiki whispered"It was a risk" Kagome spat"A risk my ass,Saiki!" Saiki slapped Kagome. Kagome held her cheek,and let tears fall. A small cut was there. Saiki looked at Kagome with osft eyes"Calm yourself..." Kagome cried silently. Saiki whispered"I told you...I was sorry.My mind was just telling me to leave...get away.I...I couldn't remeber who I had left in my life...Kagome...I'm sorry...I have to go" Saiki jumped on the edge of the balcony,and looked back"I'm sorry,sister"

She ran off into the night. Kagome hugged her knees. Not paying attention too the figures walking in. Sango's voice came"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered"Are you alright?" Kagome looked up at them. They gasped at the cut on her cheek. Kagome wiped the blood from her cheek,and looked away"Leave me alone" Sango asked"What happened in the pool?Did I do something wrong?What happened to your cheek?" Sesshomaru leaned against the wall beside Kagome. Kagome whispered"I was remebering my past...when my Father tried to drown me because Saiki left.I was angry...she left me for a boy she had fallen in love with...she slapped me because I raised my voice at her...I'm not suppose to do that...all she said was sorry.She didn't ever tell me she had a son...she never came back for me" Rin whispered"How she have a son" Kagome whispered"Someone name Kiba...she fell in love with him.A wolf...like Kouga for instance...she doesn't love me anymore.I'll forever lay dormant in lonliness.I'll forever stay in love with my sorrow.I'll forever only know myself in the darkness" Inuyasha whispered"Kagome you have to look toward something other than the past" Rin nodded"Yeah" Kagome whispered"They always told me I'd never have a future...that's what destiny is isn't it?The future?" Yura whispered"Stop looking back at the Silver Destiny Star,and look toward your own star of will power" Kagome whispered"How do you know about that star?" Yura whispered"My family is f history,and many race.Every neko looks towards this star.The Silver Destiny Star.To you...it'll always guide you to where you're suppose to me.If you deny it...you'll live on your own future" Kagome whispered"I'm nothing but a image of my sister only with a different story" Sesshomaru whispered"Today is the day of the New Red Star isn't it?" Kagome tensed at that"Don't remind me" Sango walked out onto the balcony"Wow...it's really beautiful" Kagome stood up,and walked out onto the balcony,and rose her hand to the sky. The red star twinkled it began to fall in a fast speed. Sango gasped"M...Medior?" Kagome smiled"No...a new star is like a child to every neko..." Sesshomaru whispered"The Cursed Star...aren't you risking something for that star?" Kagome whispered"If a demon,half demon,or human calls apon our red star...they shall give they're life" The star landed in Kagome's hand. It was a smooth rock but glowed a bright red. It hissed against Kagome's skin. Kagome winced a little at it. Inuyasha gasped"Kagome...you'll burn yourse-

The smooth rock turned into a very beautiful women,but she was older then them all. Kagomewent to her knees and bowed"Midoriko...

They looked at each other and followed Kagome's movements. Midoriko whispered"What is it you call onto,Kagome" Kagome stood"For me,and Saiki's Silver Destiny Star...to be destroyed" Midoriko smiled"So you wish it...so it shall be" There was a star shower. Sango gasped"It's so beautiful!Falling star's" Midoriko whispered"Make a wish" Kagome closed her eyes,as did the others. They made they're wishes.

Kagome:_I wish...for my life to be peaceful,and with Inuyasha_

Sesshomaru:_I wish for both my mother's,and Father are happy in heaven together_

Sango:_I wish my brother was agai safe in my mother's arms_

Inuyasha:_I wish to understand Kagome's darkness...so I can break her barrier_

Kanna:_I wish Kagome,and Saiki...will forever love each other_

Miroku:_I wish to have a peaceful life_

Kagura:_I wish...that Naraku's plan backfires_

Kaguya:_I wish Kagome was at ease,and alive_

Yura:_i wish...I knew who liked me?_

Midoriko smiled"Your wishes shall come true" Kagome looked up at Midoriko. She smiled,and vanished.

_**A Week Later**_

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand as they walked threw the park. Inuyasha asked"Kagome...are you still angry at your sister" They stopped at the swings,and sat on them. Kagome shook her head"No,it's her life,and her choice...rather she wanted me with her or not" Inuyasha whispered"Shiroi wouldn't talk to me or Sesshomaru becuase we gave up on her...we thought she was dead" Kagome smiled"Give her time...she'll come around" Inuyasha sighed"I guess" Kagome looked at the dawn sky"Why is dawn so gloomy" Inuyasha shrugged"The reason it rains...if something bad happens...someone looses someone...it rains.Like when my mother,and father died" Kagome asked"How did your parents die,Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked over at her as she swung,but not to get high"They got sick...they lasted for like a year then died.I think they got sick becuase Shiroi was gone,and it was a major lose to them since she was the youngest" Kagome asked"Do you plan on getting revenge on Naraku?" Inuyasha nodded"Damn straight" Kagome whispered"Revenge is like a shadow that overshadows your soul...I've experinced it so many times it's already aprt of me" Inuyasha whispered"There's always a way to get rid of it" Kagome hugged her knees,and let the wind push her"I can only embrace it" Inuyasha whispered"If you let someone other sorrow embrace your barrier...things will change" Kagome whispered"How do you know that someone won't betray you" Inuyasha whispered"I would never do that to you,Kagome,you're the only one...the only one...who understands..._me_" Kagome felt arms wrap around her. Kagome relaxed at his warmth.It was always cool around dawn during summer. Inuyasha whispered"I love you,Kagome,and no one's going to take me from you" Kagome muttered"Yeah except Kikyo.The way you looked at her...I can already tell I'd get hurt" Inuyasha hugged Kagome close to him,and barriered his face in the crack of her neck"I'm so sorry...I'll never do it again,Kagome,I want you to trust me.Trust me to enter that barrier...that's around your heart,and your will power.I want to be the guardian of it" Kagome whispered"Really?" Inuyasha nodded"I do" Kagome whispered"How do I believe you,Inuyasha?" Inuyasha whispered"Be my mate,Kagome" Kagome gasped"R...really?" Inuyasha nodded"I love you that much,Kagome" Kagome stood,and took his hand"Then...yes,I'll be your mate" Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him"Thank you...for giving me a chance" Kagome hugged him"I want to start my future with you" Inuyasha whispered"I'm glad...with you...I feel I have more than emptiness" Kagome huged him"You've never had emptiness,Inuyasha" Inuyasha hugged Kagome"Are you sure you want to be my mate?" Kagome nodded feeling so relaxed in his arms"I've never felt this way toward anyone,Inuyasha" Inuyasha smirked"We're both still teens" Kagome shurgged"I don't care" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome's cell rung. Kagome grabbed it,and answered"Hello?" Sango sobbed"Kagome" Kagome yelled"Sango!What's wrong!?" Sango yelled"Your Father went to work,and my Father's here...please help me" Kagome heard him yell"You brat!" then static. Kagome hung up"We have to get to the house,and fast" They got in Inuyasha's black hummer. Kagome dialed up a number,and Miroku picked up"Hello?" Kagome yelled tears clouding her vision"Miroku!Get to my house,and hurry!" Miroku asked"Kagome1what's the matter" Kagome yelled"I don't have time to explain!Sango's in trouble!" Miroku yelled seriously"I'll be right there!" Kagome hung up,and called Ken,but he wasn't in so she had no other way to contact him. His phone was off. Sesshomaru called"Kagome!We can't get in your house!I hear screaming inside!" Kagome yelled"Try harder,Sesshomaru!"

They soon got there. Kagome got out,and ran to the dor,and turned the knob. It was locked. Sesshomaru ran from the back"That door won't buge!" Kagome heard sobbing,and screams. Kagome's eyes flashed. Her hands became red. Kagome punched the door,and it flew in. Miroku joined them. He ran from his house. Miroku called"Sango!Sango!" they heard Sango scream"Miroku!" They all ran up the stairs. Miroku kicked the door in. Kohaku was crying in the corner with many brusies. Sango was being her by the thorat,and Ai was on the floor uncoiuness. Kagome screamed"SANGO!" A force made Ryuu drop Sango,and drop to the floor. Uncouniess. Sango's clothing were torn she was hugging Ai telling her to wake up. Kagome sat beside Sango,and checked for a plus. Kagome's world seem to fall into pieces. Sango yelled"Is she breathing?Kagome!Kagome?" Kagome got up and ran over to Ryuu but something was holding her back a person. A shadow. Ryuu got up,and ran to the window,smirked back at Kagome and jumped out. The shadow let Kagome got,and followed. Kagome ran to the window and screamed"You coward!I'll kill you!" Sango screamed"Kagome!" Kagome ran back to Sango,and sat beside her pale,and speechless. Sango checked for her pulse"She's not breathing!Why is she so cold!?" Kagome hissed"S...S...She's dead" Sango screamed"NO!SHE CAN'T BE!" Kagome hugged Sango,and cried also. Miroku was beyound shocked. Shiroi stood in the door way with a soft expression. Kohaku stayed in the corner hugging himself. They heard voices downstairs. Ken,and police ran in the room. the ambulance took the body of the once living Ai Rukimo. Ken yelled"Kagome!W...what happened!?WHO KILLED MY SISTER" Sasada looked very pale,and shocked. Kagome spat"Why should you care!You wouldn't answer your damn phone!" Ken slid down the wall in shock. Flashes of his smiling sister flashed in his head. Kagome sobbed in Sango's arm. Sango was trembling. And crying.

Kohaku stayed in the corner. Inuyasha whispered"Why is this happening?"

_**NightFall**_

Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him in the dark"I'm so sorry" Kagome cried silently"Will Sango ever be Sango again" Inuyasha whispered"Will you be you?" Kagome whispered"I'll...I'll pull threw like everything else,but...my Father"

Inuyasha whispered"He'll be fine" Kagome whispered"Kohaku won't even say anything" Inuyasha whispered"You all have been threw a lot" Inuyasha kissed her mates mark. He marked her as he comforted her. There was a knock on the balcony door. Kagome got up and walked to the balcony door,and opened it. Saiki sat on the edge"How does it feel?To actually feel the sorrow of losing someone?" Kagome spat"I don't need your lecher,Saiki...who have you lost?" Saiki whispered"Brother" Kagome whispered"I didn't even know,brother...he's one person.I've lost more than you'll top" Saiki spat"How would know!?" Kagome spat"Just go back to the Fedual Era" Saiki whispered"You're becoming something darker than me" Kagome whispered"Maybe I am...why should you care?" Saiki grabbed Kagome's wrist"You're my sister...I've always cared" Kagome relaxed"Why didn't you help?" Saiki sighed"Had trouble in the Fedual era...I have to go" Kagome turned away"Fine" Saiki sighed,and left. Kagome whispered"Like you always do" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha"Are you okay?" Kagome nodded"Yeah" Inuyasha smiled"I'll heal you..." Kagome walked into his hug,and hugged back. Kagome smiled softly.

_**A Week Later**_

Sango whispered"Sango...how you doing?" Sango took the offered lemonade"I'm doing good so far.Since the Funeral. Mothers safe now,but...I still wish I could get threw to Kohaku" Kagome stood"That's what I'm going to try,and do" Kagome got up"I'm glad you're okay" Sango smiled"Thanks to Miroku" Kagome smiled,and walked out,then to Kohaku's room. Kagome closed the door behind herself"Hey Kohaku" Kohaku turned to the wall. Kagome sat the lemonade on his nightstand"How you been doing" Kohaku looked away not saying anything. Kagome whispered"Kohaku...you have to talk...please.Ai would've wanted you to be happy...she said it before she died,Sango said" Kohaku sighed"It's just hard" Kagome whispered"Life isn't easy" Kohaku sighed"I know...I'm trying...I just need some time alone!" They both heard a scream. Kagome yelled"Stay here!" Kagome ran out,and downstairs. Ken had a vase in his hand. Sasada had a bruise on her cheek"Ken!Please!Calm down!" Kagome grabbed Ken's wrist to stop him from throwing the vase. He punched Kagome in the face"Get away from me!You worthless neko!" Kagome cried out"Dad!Y...you hit me!" Ken spat"Yes!Have a problem with that!Get up!" He grabbed Kagome by the hair,and made her get up. Kagome had tears falling"Dad...please...stop!" Sango ran down the stairs"Ken!Stop!" He knocked Kagome out with his fist,and went back to me. Ken threw Kagome to the wall bruiseing her back. He smelt like alcohol. Kagome cried as she slid to the floor. Ken grabbed her by the hair. Kohaku dried on the step in silence. Ayame was watching at her door with tears. Sasada fainted. The door opened. Miroku,and Sesshomaru walked in. They grabbed Ken,and pushed him against the wall. He struggled. Kagome fell to the floor. Inuyasha walked in with red eyes"Kagome!" Inuyasha sat beside her"Kagome!" Kagome fainted in Inuyasha's arms. Voices were all she heard,and darkness was all she saw.


	5. Storms Percentage

Hey!Red-Miko!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Night Guide:The Stars Chp.5"Storms Percentage"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Kagome sat up a little her back felt like it was on fire. Ahe felt strong hands push her back down. Kagome opened her eyes. She noticed she was in her room"What's going on?" She turned to see Inuyasha. Inuyasha asked"You don't remeber?" The memories of her Father craxhed into her head like a volleyball during practice. Kagome asked"Where is my Father?" Inuyasha sighed"He left...we don't know where but it's barely dawn now" Kagome asked tiredly"You've been up that long?" Inuyasha nodded"I was worried" Kagome smiled"How's Sango,and Sasada" Inuyasha smiled"They're find...a few bruises,and Sasada's baby is fine" Kagome gave a sigh of relief"Thank Kami" Inuyasha smiled"How do you feel?" Kagome smiled"Better...that you're beside me...your eyes...they were red" Inuyasha grabbed her hand"you're my mate now,and if anyone touches you in a harmful way...that's what happens" Kagome smiled"I'm okay...I want you to get some shut eye Inuyasha...come sleep with me" Inuyasha slid under the covers with Kagome,and out his arn around her"You need the sleep more than me" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha planted a quick kiss on her lips,and let sleep take over him. Kagome soon fell asleep. After thinking about Ken,her Father.

_**Night**_

Kagome shot up from her nightmare. She wiped sweat from her forhead. Kagome looked around. Inuyasha was no longer there. Kagome changed into a black tank top,and black shorts. Brusies were still evident on her back. Kagome opened her door,and walked out. Kagome walked down the stairs. It was quiet. Kagome slipped on her flip flops that were by the door,and went into the kitchen,and out the back door. She heard silent talking. Kagome peeked to the front yard to see Kikyo,and Inuyasha talking. Kagome yanked her head back. Kagome ran to the huge tree in her back yard. Kagome took off her flip flops,and began to climb the tree. When she stopped at the roof she got onto the roof. Kagome crawled to the edge,and carefully climbed on top of the enterance roof. Kagome leaned over,and listened carefully. Kikyo asked"So...you're her mate?" Inuyasha nodded"Yeah" Kikyo whispered"I want you back,Inuyasha" Inuyasha whispered"Well...you can't have me back" Kikyo grimaced"Do you actually want to live a life with drama?" Inuyasha whispered"If I'm with Kagome...I can take the drama" Kagome smiled to herself. Inuyasha would never brake her heart. Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand"I'll do anything...just be mine again,Inuyasha!" Inuyasha yanked his hand back and spa"I told you no!I'm in love with Kagome,and the love I had for you is gone...and it'll never rise again...goodbye,Kikyo" Inuyasha walked into the house,and slammed the door in her face. Kikyo hissed"Damn it all" Kikyo walked onto the street. Kagome jumped off the roof,and landed preciely on her feet,and walked beside Kikyo who muttered"So you heard all of that?" Kagome smirked"Not easy being a whore is it?" Kikyo turned into a alley,but stopped and turned to her"Get out of me face!" She began to walk again,and Kagome followed. Kagome smirked"Maybe if you two were mates...this wouldn't of happened...or if you never cheated on him with Naraku...I mean...EW!" Kikyo spat"You'll pay for this,Kagome!" Kikyo jogged up some stairs to get to her apartment. Kagome turned around,and went back home. The night breeze not phasing her a bit. Kagome walked to her back yard,and grabbed her shoes. Kagome tip toed threw the back door. Kagome put her shoes were they were suppose to be then went upstairs,and into her room. Inuyasha was watching something on her laptop. He asked"Where you go?" Kagome smiled"I needed a snack" Kagome sat beside him,and smiled. Inuyasha looked at her"What's the deal?Why all the smiles?" Kagome placed her soft lips apon Inuyasha's. Inuyasha took over. It soon heated,but then slowed down. They pulled back. Inuyasha asked"What was that for?" Kagome laid her head on his shoulder"I love you is all" Inuyasha smirked,and went back to watching a cartoon on her laptop. Kagome watched it with him.

_**A Month Later**_

Kagome and Sango walked threw the mall. Kagome asked"Can you believe tommorow is the first day of school...well...for it to start back" Sango nodded"What a drag...11th grade is going to be a drag" Kagome smiled"Think about it though!One more year of school" Sango smirked"That is true...where'd the boys go?" Kagome sighed"They said they already went shopping,and hey!there's Rin,Yura,Kagura,Kaguya,and Kanna!" Sango and Kagome ran up to them. Yura squealed"See I told you that'd be shopping a week before school started" Kaguya rolled her eyes"We heard about your dad,Kagome" Kagome smiled"It's okay...I'm not sure if he'll be back" Kagura smiled softly"Don't be so negative" Kagome sighed"Yeah" They all walked into a clothing store. Kagome found serval cute outfits. As did the others.

Inuyasha played air hockey with Miroku. Sesshomaru watched on the sidelines. Miroku asked"Do you think Ken's gonna come back?" Sesshomaru commented"I doubt it" Inuyasha sighed as Miroku scored"Yeah...I doubt he's coming left...because his sister died,and that he'd change" Miroku said it more clearly to understand"You mean he changed because Ai died?" Sesshomaru nodded"Kohaku still doens't want to come out his room.He's going to have too...schools about to be in again" Sesshomaru asked"Didn't Sasada get custody of Kagome,Sango,and Kohaku?since Ken left?" Miroku nodded"She doesn't want Ken to come back...ever...he tried to kill Kagome...including Sasada is pregnant and he almost threw a vase at her" Inuyasha whispered"Ayame won't come out her room either.Do you think this sorta happened with Ayame,and her Father?" They all agreed to that.

Kohaku laid back on his bed,and whispered"I can't hide in my cave forever" There was a knock on his door. Kohaku called"Come in!" Ayame walked in,and sat by the door"What's the matter with you?" Kohaku said disgustedly"My mother died...what do you think wrong with me?" Ayame sighed"I had to go threw this exact thing...Father abandoned me,and my mother.Except my mother wasn't pregnant.That's what got me pissed.He left...like a coward!" Kohaku yelled"He lost it!Did you want him to stay so he'd change more!I don't appreicate you insulting my Uncle!My mother was the only close adult person he has.His brother lives in the U.S...he probably doesn't want to come" Ayame stood,and sighed"Will this family pull together?" Kohkau turned toward the wall. His back to her.

_**A Week Later**_

Kagome put on a black Alexia Hoodie,with Basic Belle Pants,and Distressed Canvas Shoes.

Kagome grabbed her black EastSport bag,and walked out her room,and downstairs,then into the kitchen. Sasada drunk some orange juice in silence. Kagome sat down in front of a plate full of food"Thanks for breakfast" Kagome started eating her food. Sasada whispered"Your Father's brother,Kudo,is going to come down here" Kagome asked"For what?" Sasada shrugged"I don't know" Kagome drunk some of her orange juice. Sango,Kohaku,and Ayame made an entrance and began to eat breakfast. Sasada repeated what she said. Sango muttered"Him coming down here can only mean bad news...I think I'll stay a little late before coming home" Sasada stood"You all are to come straight home after school" Sango sighed"Fine" Kagome stood"Let's head out" They all followed Kagome out the back door. Sasada called"Have a good day" They called"Alright!"

Sasada closed the door,and began to clean up.

_**School**_

Kagome met up with Inuyasha at the school's huge tree called the Haruki. Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss on the lips,and put his arm around her waist. They walked to the school. Kagome sighed"My Uncle Kudo is coming today...my Father's brother" Inuyasha asked"What for?" Kagome shrugged"I don't know,but I now it ain't good" Inuyasha kissed Kagome's mates mark,and whispered"Don't worry about it now.Worry bout it later.Enjoy the day back to school" Kagome smiled"Alright...I wonder what drama comes this year" Inuyasha nodded"I know it's centered around us,and enemies...like Kikyo for instance" Kagome smiled"Who knows"

_**Sorry this was sooooo short. But I have to go home,and that means I have to switch computers. So you understand. I'm at my sisters house,but now I'm going home to my home,and get onto mine...so I'll have you all see the next chappy soon.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Re-Miko**_


End file.
